


【GGAD/架空AU】Bala（双性生子/高速肉/Gg双王一后）

by dundunzai



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 59,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dundunzai/pseuds/dundunzai
Summary: 高速车警告生子/双性G和g父子设定，双王一后3p





	1. Chapter 1

Bala

·架空AU  
·高速警告  
·老盖小盖为父子设定，3p/双性/生子

序章无肉，先放出了再说吧……  
等我的AO3申下来orz

1

戈德里克山谷被征服之后，君主从那带走了一个人。

 

阿不思·邓布利多是旧王朝的王子。也许因为并未把这个以学者和医学出名的小国放在眼里，胜利后，格林德沃甚至懒得停留下来等待臣服者给出降书。  
在几天的犹豫和商榷后，阿不思接受了大臣们的提议，带上降书去追格林德沃的军队。

大雪在黄昏的时候降临，行宫里正在举办晚宴，侍从替贵族客人们脱下外套，抖去上面的碎雪。  
在舞会开始前，卡尔向格林德沃汇报了邓布利多的到来。“戈德里克的大王子，”他说，“在国王病重后，一直由这位王子管理事务。”  
“我不记得他了。”  
“您没有和他见过面。我们在攻打戈德里克的过程中并未有过谈判，但是战争结束后我前往他们的宫殿进行了一些权力交接，见过这位殿下。”  
格林德沃抬手，示意撤下晚宴的长桌，乐队和指挥都在大殿的右边就坐，准备开始舞会的序章。“那就继续由你和他接触好了。”他说，“你对他有什么样的评价？”  
“非常渊博的学识，以及惊人的美貌。”卡尔告退，“——我去见他。如果洽谈顺利，也许他会答应参加今夜的舞会。”

就在他即将转身离开的时候，格林德沃改变了主意。  
“让他来舞会吧，”他端起酒杯，回应其他行礼者，“——这里的年轻人太少了……像盖勒特那样的年轻人。我可怜的盖勒特……他十六岁了，也许能融会贯通的知识还不如这位王子在一支舞的时间里背出的词汇。”

————

阿不思冒着大雪和随从来到了行宫。格林德沃在这里中途落脚，会停留几天再回到王都。  
戈德里克被誉为学者之城，在山谷之中远离战乱。在以往的历史中，如果君主更替，只需要派使者送文书前来告知，戈德里克的王公就会送上臣服书。他们一向依附于强者，为王都提供学者和医生，以此避免战争。  
这次是由于君王格林德沃带兵攻打北方诸国，途径戈德里克，派一名叫卡尔的大臣告知他们君主已经更替的消息。但戈德里克的人们还是被外面驻扎的大军吓得魂不附体。  
他拍掉肩上的落雪，在廊下等候。阿不思做好了准备，他也许要等很久，因为行宫里传来了音乐声和欢笑声，里面应该正有一场晚宴。如果传信的人把他忘在了雪里，也许第二天园丁会发现花架下面已经被冻死的王子。

好在很快就有人来引路。阿不思随他从侧门进入了城堡，他手里握着装在金卷轴盒里的臣服书——也许只是去会客室，由卡尔先生接见他，他交出文书就可以回去了，如果回程的马车够快，他还能赶得及在雪停之前去霍格沃茨，听勒梅大师关于古代炼金术的公开课……  
“请把您的斗篷给我。”行宫的仆人说。  
“什么？”阿不思正在想之前的公开课，没有听清。  
“您的斗篷——上面的雪会融化的。”  
“抱歉……”他的随从替他解下全是雪的狐皮斗篷，交给了仆人。当看见他斗篷下的装扮后，仆人皱了皱眉头。  
“学者的灰袍子……您确定要这样去参加舞会吗？”  
“舞会？”  
由于邓布利多王室每一代都会有王子进入霍格沃茨大学以及医学院侍奉知识之神，没有人会对王子穿着学者灰袍表示惊讶。这是阿不思日常的装束之一，他并没有想到今晚还要参加舞会。

“我并不知道舞会的事……或者说我需要换上礼服吗？在戈德里克，灰袍可以作为正装出席各种场合……”  
仆人的眉头越皱越紧，他也在犹豫是否让阿不思换上临时的礼服会比较合适。就在这时，通往宴会厅的大门打开了，卡尔从门口向他们走来。

“向您问好——哦，您确定要穿成这样……”

————

当仆人喊出阿不思·邓布利多的名字时，舞会才刚刚开始。男女们分成两边，向对面行屈膝礼。在他们中间有一条空道，尽头的王座前站着格林德沃。他正解下绣满了黑貂尾的披风，准备参加舞会。  
他们站在空道的两头，不可避免地接触到了对方的目光。

君王比他想象的要年长。阿不思想。  
——而他也要比对方想象的来的年轻。

他身上的礼服是卡尔临时为他找来的，并不是太合身，礼服的主人要比他高一些，身材也更健壮。绣着金线的男中跟鞋也不合脚——阿不思知道自己不能继续站在门口了，但他往前走出第一步的时候就崴了脚。  
准备跳舞的贵族群里顿时响起了一阵很轻的笑声。  
他重新踩住鞋跟，慢慢往前走。情况很不好，崴脚的时候脚踝受了伤，现在开始一阵阵的刺痛。  
走到王座前的时候，他想往前递上臣服书的卷轴盒。可崴伤的左脚已经没办法支撑他的动作了——阿不思朝前面倾去。  
接着，他的双臂被格林德沃扶住了。

“我记得这套礼服，你知道为什么吗？”男人低声说，“——这是我年轻时的礼服。”  
“……请原谅我的失礼。我会在舞会后就换下来……”  
就着这个姿势，格林德沃带他来到宴会厅中央。小提琴声响了起来。  
“而我也记得我不再穿它的理由……”他的手绕过阿不思的背脊，温暖、灼热而有力，从礼服后背处的扣子那滑了进去，贴在少年后背柔软细腻的皮肤上。“因为它后背的扣带松了，无论怎么样都扣不紧。”

阿不思红色的长发被银丝带束着，此时被男人解开了，红发披散在背后，暂时掩住了一些尴尬。  
他们紧紧贴着，音乐声是根据他们的舞步速度来变化的，此时非常缓慢。阿不思能闻到他身上的气息，像新鲜的葡萄酒混合着寒风的味道。  
他抬起头，发现格林德沃也在低头看他。

“‘惊人的美貌’……我就应该知道，卡尔从不会用夸张描述。”他稍一用力就将阿不思抱起了一些，让少年的双足尖落在他的脚背上，“你不会跳舞，我感觉出来了。你左脚今天的状况也不适合学宫廷舞——去书房坐下吧。我已经看见惊人的美貌了，让我再感受一下渊博的学识。”  
这场进攻虽然有很强的侵略性，但并没有压迫感。阿不思知道，如果他拒绝，君王也只会笑着和他跳完一支舞，换个舞伴，再让卡尔送他离开。

但他却没有拒绝。  
“凭您的心意。”他轻声说，“——还有，我很抱歉我忘记这么做了。”  
他握着格林德沃的手拉到自己的面前，行了吻手礼。

 

2

在行宫的书房里，他被安置在沙发上。晚宴音乐声被阻拦在了门外，这里只有蜡烛点燃时的轻响。  
有医生过来替他固定了脚踝，用花园里盛来的雪敷在崴伤的地方。格林德沃蹲在他身前，用手指按着伤到的地方：“觉得疼吗？”  
他的脚趾忍不住蜷了蜷，代替了回答。  
“自从我的家庭教师去世后，我就再也没见过这种针织袜子了，”他拿起沙发上阿不思刚才被医生脱下的袜子，“这是羊毛线织的？”  
“学院里的生活很悠闲。”阿不思说，“但霍格沃茨里很冷……我喜欢针织……”  
君王在他面前坐下，握着他完好的脚踝，放在自己的膝盖上，研究针织的花样：“我听说过霍格沃茨。你作为王子，在那待了多少年？”  
“十二年了，大人。我六岁时就被送过去了。”  
“听起来更像是个修道院。哦……你比盖勒特王子大两岁，但看上去比他还小。也许在学院里侍奉知识会让人远离尘世的烦恼。”  
阿不思将脚从他的膝头移开，抱着膝盖坐在沙发上。他的目光落在书架上，这座行宫的书房显然很久没人用过了，书册上落满了灰尘。  
“我誊写过那本书。”他说，“——《古代纹章考察》。”  
霍格沃茨的学者们担负着誊写翻新古籍的任务，这对知识量有很高的要求，有时古籍残余的纸张不到十分之一，甚至使用已经失传的文字。  
“是跟随学院里的大学者进行誊写吗？”格林德沃改变了坐姿，靠在椅背上，替自己倒了杯酒，“就这个年龄而言已经……”  
“不，我已经有导师的名位了，可以带其他学生一起誊写古书。”  
“不可能，你太年轻了。”  
“这是真的！”阿不思的语气微微变得急促了，这应该是他很在意的事。  
这还是个年轻人呢。格林德沃提醒自己。他从地上装着雪的铜盆里握起一把雪，重新敷在阿不思的脚踝上。

十八岁的学院导师，这个事情听起来很稀少。他上次替盖勒特找的宫廷教师已经五十多岁了，也在霍格沃茨拿到过导师名位，但那已经是这位教师三十岁时的事了。

他和阿不思聊了一会儿，努力收敛想将这个年轻人抱到自己膝头的想法。这真的是个迷人的小家伙，他很久没遇到过那么有趣的动物了。  
“你想在这里过夜吗？”外面的风雪变大了，他们聊了很久，“我会让人传信回戈德里克，告诉他们你崴伤的事。”  
“我想我应该换回我的袍子了。”阿不思的坐姿放松了些，伸手到背后摸索礼服的开口，他忽然发现，格林德沃说的那排“系不上的扣子”其实是可以系上的，虽然有点松。  
那人也见到他有点迷茫和不安的表情，对他举了举酒杯：“需要帮忙吗？”  
阿不思犹豫了一下，他说自己把扣子给扣上了。“但是似乎顺序不对，”他说，“也许扣错了第二颗扣子……”  
“介意让我看看吗？就这样……转过来？”  
男人示意他转身。阿不思背对着他，跪坐在沙发上。  
很快，有力而温暖的手掌贴在他的背后，检查那排扣子。

“扣错了两粒……”他附在阿不思耳边轻声说，“我把它们解开。还有，你没回答我，你想在这里过夜吗？”  
“我的袍子在哪？”  
“哦……”他低低笑着，“你希望它在哪？”  
阿不思的脸微微红了，也许是晚会时的酒。  
它也许被雪弄湿了，仆人正将它烘干。也许也掉了扣子，没办法再穿，正在让女仆缝补……

“如果我只能住在这……我可能会睡不着。我第一次在戈德里克山谷之外的地方过夜。”  
后背的扣子已经被全部解开了，伴随衣物的摩挲声，他的背脊在灯火下泛着温暖的粉色。格林德沃的手指沿着脊柱的形状，从中间的凹陷滑下去。

“……卡尔会让裁缝修改这件礼服的，按照你的尺寸。”他说，“只是丈量需要一点时间。你有急事需要回霍格沃茨吗？阿不思王子？”  
他从后面抱住阿不思，双手褪下那件礼服。少年的身上有这个年纪特有的美好气息，这具身体虽然清瘦，但却有着很饱满的肩头、柔软的皮肤。一切美好的部位都紧绷绷地挤在不合身的礼服里，像含水量充足的水果等待被剥开果皮的刹那。  
身体在微微颤抖，并不是因为寒冷，而是因为紧张和期待。这个小家伙在勾引他，用学者的小脑袋里能想到的那套方法——从哪学来的？一百五十年前某个诗人的情书？

因为跪着，他下面那个美好区域的形状勾勒在裤子布料下边，精致而圆润的样子。格林德沃突然用手指弹了弹那里，激起他身体的剧烈反应，像只受惊的猫蜷缩在沙发软垫里面；又过了几秒，似乎想起来自己是来勾引这位国王的，他强迫自己重新放松身子。

格林德沃替他把礼服拉上，随便扣上几粒扣子，然后隔着布料，轻轻揉着阿不思那个已经紧绷的地方。那里似乎还有些其他的什么，让裆部显得有些拥挤。  
“书房可不是什么适合量身体的地方……”他拨开散落在阿不思脸上的红发，少年的脸在刚才变得通红，“好好量尺寸，礼服才会合身，不是吗？”

 

3

阿不思躺在床中央，他转过头，能看见格林德沃在门口和人说话，签了几份文件。他还看到了卡尔先生经过门口，这次他感觉格林德沃叮嘱的应该是和自己有关的事——因为卡尔离开前往卧室里看了眼，确定里面躺着的是阿不思·邓布利多。  
灼热的身体渐渐冷静下来，他试着向右侧着身子，让自己的呼吸能顺畅些。格林德沃回来了，轻轻抚摸着他的红发。  
“让我再确认一下……”他说，“你决定了？”  
阿不思合上眼，将脸埋在手臂之间。

“我特意找来了软尺——行宫里可不是一直有裁缝的。”他将软尺绕过阿不思的上身，像绳索一样将它绕圈，捆住了少年的双手，“嘘……放松些。”  
他的头靠在阿不思的肩上，能感受到这个少年的颤栗。

“先让我们来量一下关键的部位……”他让阿不思跪在床上，从背后环住对方的上身，双手隔着布料揉搓阿不思两腿之间鼓起的部位，很快就听见了无法抑制的喘息声。礼服裤前面的扣子被解开了，阿不思已经有了反应的阴茎被格林德沃握住——他的双手被绑在前胸，绑着双手的软尺另一头缠上了精致的阳具，牢牢束住了它。  
但下面还有东西。  
格林德沃看见他下身紧绷着的裤子布料在会阴处有奇怪的弧度，甚至布料被濡湿成了深色。他用手指沿着那两片饱满弧度中间的凹槽刮动，怀里的身体顿时紧紧绷住。这个刺激让阿不思不停地想要挣扎，然而双手和阴茎被系在了一条软尺上，双手的动作时时刻刻牵连着最脆弱的部位，根本无法动作。

“你还藏着什么呢……”他按着阿不思的背，让少年跪趴在床上，“把你的小屁股抬起来些。”  
啪的一声，阿不思的臀肉被他拍打了一下，饱满的臀部甚至左右晃了晃。会阴处鼓胀的布料颜色更深了。  
格林德沃拿过和软尺一起拿来的剪刀，沿着那条凹缝剪开。一处美景在眼前呈现了，仿佛秋季水蜜桃的桃瓣，在少年的双腿之间，还有一处完美、丰满的女性器官。那里没有任何毛发，肥大的阴唇已经濡湿了，下面的艳粉色时不时发出分泌粘液的水声。

“我很抱歉……我的身体……抱歉……”  
阿不思的脸贴着床，喘息声让他语无伦次。格林德沃观察着这个花穴，它的阴蒂很圆，像颗小豆子，颤抖着藏在阴唇之中。格林德沃用冰冷的剪刀刀尖戳动它，尖利的刺激让阿不思失声尖叫，一缕透明的淫液从花穴里淌出。  
“不……啊啊……请不要……”  
剪刀的尖端没有放过花核，男人用适度的力道，将刀尖抵住它滚动戳弄。阿不思的脚趾紧紧蜷着，尖叫声都变了声调。  
这刺激让花穴不断吐出新鲜花蜜，却也折磨得阿不思浑身都被汗水浸湿了。剪刀终于离开了阴蒂，他松了口气，浑身乏力。

就在这时，更强的刺激来了——格林德沃把剪刀丢回了裁缝筐里，拿起了针插，从下面解下了一个纯金的小别针。别针的针尖抵住发红胀大的阴蒂，开始慢慢往里插去。  
“啊啊啊——”  
别针穿过阴蒂，然后扣上；阿不思的尖叫声戛然而止，浑身剧烈痉挛颤抖着，一股腥黄的液体从从阴茎喷出，失禁的尿液射在他自己的脸上，甚至落进了失神张大的嘴里。  
“我明白了，这可真是具有趣的身体。”格林德沃用指甲刮弄充血鲜红的阴蒂，擦掉上面的血珠，“但今夜只能先这样验收了，这个东西……”  
他拉扯着那个穿过了花核的别针，每次拉扯，阿不思好像失去意识的身体都会抽搐一下，失禁的阴茎涌出一些残余的尿液。

格林德沃暂时放过了凄惨的阴蒂，用手指拨开他的阴唇，搅动花穴的入口。阿不思微微恢复了些神志，本能地收缩着花穴。  
“今夜不会涉及这里。”他说着，撕开了已经破碎的裤子，阿不思饱满的臀部终于脱离了束缚。少年的身体还未呈现太浓厚的男性气息，他的屁股柔软而富有弹性，比身体的其他皮肤更加雪白。  
窄小的肛门是湿润的，刚才的刺激已经让这个部位都有了性欲。  
格林德沃从针插上拔下银针，用针尖轻轻试探着后穴的敏感度。这有些吓着阿不思了，少年想膝行躲开针刺。  
“哦，别害怕。”他将针插丢开，把阿不思抱在怀里，扯过被子擦干净少年被尿液和口水、汗水弄脏的脸。“把腿张开些。对着镜子。”  
阿不思的身子瘫软到难以做出动作，过了很久，才温驯地调整姿势，靠在他怀里，对着床左侧的巨大镜子张开双腿。

格林德沃轻笑着咬了咬他的耳朵：“乖孩子。这是你的第一次吗？所有的部位？”  
阿不思虚弱地点了点头。他的阴茎已经被软尺勒得有些发紫了。  
格林德沃解开了软尺的束缚，从裁缝筐里取出纽扣盒，里面有用来装饰的金色小铃铛。他取出了一个，塞在阿不思手里。  
“小心些，自己把它挂在你花核的别针上。”  
“大人……我看不清……”  
屋内太暗了，他摸索了几次都没能成功。格林德沃从后面抱起他走到镜子前，一切都变得清晰了。  
阿不思看见一缕晶莹的粘液从自己的花穴里淌出，身体更加热了起来。那个穿过他花核的别针还在带给他刺痛，但已经麻木了。  
伴随着铃铛的轻响，他将那个小铃铛挂在了别针上。尽管只有一颗花生大小，但纯金的铃铛下坠的时候，阴蒂受到的刺激让他的阴茎又胀大了几分。  
“唔……”他想夹紧腿，可男人将他抱回床上，将他的双腿折起压在胸口。铃铛响个不停，已经被淫水浸湿了。

“真是个淫荡的孩子……有些天赋是与生俱来的。”他的手指挤开紧闭的后穴，向里面探索，“我听说戈德里克的学者都要遵守清规戒律，你呢？”  
“……是的……大人……”  
“说谎者是会被惩罚的。”他的手指在阿不思的体内寻找着能令小家伙发疯的那个地方，“让我再询问一遍……”  
“我从未……探索过自己的身体……”他的双腿突然收紧了，“啊——”  
格林德沃正用两根手指插入他，手指夹着最敏感区域的软肉向外拉扯。阿不思的阴茎颤抖着，吐出一团洁白。  
“没有说谎吗？”  
“啊……没有……”他神志不清地摇着头，甚至没有注意到格林德沃将自己射出的精液抹在他双唇上，随着阿不思的呻吟，双唇间拉起一缕白色的丝线。

男人掏出了自己已经火热坚硬的欲望，它大得甚至有些可怖。紫色的龟头抵在后穴入口，以很慢的速度向里面推进。  
阿不思感到那里传来被撕裂的痛苦，他哭喊着挣扎：“太痛了……”  
“初夜总是伴随着疼痛的，我的小王子。”男人又往里面进了一些，欲望瞬间就被肠壁的嫩肉卷住了，让他舒了一口气，“放松些，你能承受的。”

巨大的阴茎在青涩的后穴开始了抽插，阿不思几次想要逃跑，最后被抓着脚踝拖了回去，面朝床柱跪趴下去，屁股高高撅起，双手被软尺绑在床柱脚。格林德沃的每次撞击都撞在最柔软敏感的区域，快感很快就占据了疼痛，让他发出连自己都觉得淫乱的喊叫声。

当狂欢结束的时候，伴随阴蒂上铃铛的响声，他浑浑噩噩地发出破碎的声音。格林德沃的阴茎从他的体内拔了出去，阿不思精疲力尽地跪在床头，被蹂躏到一塌糊涂的花核颤抖几下，又达到了一次女性的高潮，流出的淫水让铃铛发出细细碎碎的响声。

 

他一直昏睡到中午才醒来。  
身体已经被收拾干净了，除了那个挂着铃铛的别针还在。在他熟睡的时候，有人替他换上了新的睡袍。  
阿不思缓缓下床，昨夜的余韵让他险些跌坐在地。外面的仆人听见他醒了，安静地打开门，把房间里的窗帘拉开。  
“早安，阿不思王子。”男仆说，“陛下说过，如果您醒了，就让哈罗德医生再来看你的脚踝。”  
阿不思动了动崴伤的脚踝，虽然还有些刺痛，但已经好多了。

“我想我可以回戈德里克了。”他说，“能麻烦你通知卡尔先生吗？”  
这个回答出乎了男仆的意料，他愣了愣：“但是陛下让您等他早上的议事结束，再共进午餐。您的早餐已经准备好了，女仆们很快就会端进来。”  
随着他的走动，铃铛发出了轻响。阿不思只能坐回床上，或许再见到格林德沃的时候，他会替自己取下来。

 

到了午餐时间前，有人替他更衣，带他前往宴会厅。阿不思很不想带着这个铃铛走动，每次迈步时的摩擦都会让他有胀麻的感觉。  
当他来到宴会厅的时候，格林德沃的会见正接近尾声，有几名大臣正向他行礼，离开宴会厅。卡尔在主座旁确认议事的大臣已经都来过了：“陛下，随时可以宣布开始用餐。”  
“阿不思，到我身边来。”他对阿不思招了招手，“你累坏了。用过早餐了？”  
“我没吃什么。”  
阿不思被他揽住肩膀，坐在他身边的位置。这显然不合规矩，但卡尔什么都没说，只是让人把长桌另一头的餐具挪过来。

“大人，”用餐的时候，阿不思忍不住提了那件事，“也许……您可以让人将那个取下来。”  
格林德沃凑近他：“我喜欢在我的人身上留下些记号，亲爱的。你呢？不希望这样吗？——随时可以让御医替你取下来。”  
阿不思怔了一会儿，却没有回答他的问题。

“我听说你提出要回戈德里克了。为什么？不想再留几天吗？”他笑着问，“还是说我这个老男人只是你用来偷尝禁果的工具？”  
少年手里的刀叉颤了一下，发出清脆的声音。格林德沃知道他猜对了。

“你的身体无法进行正常的联姻，否则邓布利多王公也不会把你在六岁的时候送去霍格沃茨。”他替阿不思切了一块羊排放进盘子里，“我是你唯一接触外界的机会了？我想也是。如果是留在我的身边，至少你的父王不敢反对。”  
阿不思将那块羊排切成四份，却没有胃口：“我很惭愧让您发现了这些，大人。”  
“我的年纪快是你的三倍了，这在我看来可不算什么。”他用自己的叉子插起阿不思餐盘里的小羊排，凑到少年的嘴边，“既然尝了，那就再尝一口。对我们谁都没有坏处，不是吗？”

肉块被塞进了阿不思的嘴里。格林德沃让人撤下餐盘，揽着他走向花园。

 

“派人告诉戈德里克山谷，他们的大王子因为脚伤需要再在行宫待上几天。”男人说，“我们的相处非常愉快，让邓布利多王室不用担心。”

 

4

格林德沃原本应该已经带着他的军队北上了，北部的诸国才是这次的征讨目标。  
但他们已经在行宫多待了许多天了。阿不思偶尔会在早上去议事厅找他，在帘子后面听见大臣询问动兵时间。格林德沃会回头看着帘子——男人永远都知道他在哪。

“我昨天读完剩下半本《南部纹章史》了，”他环住格林德沃的脖子，将头靠在对方的胸口。“在你的书房里找到的。还是十三年前的版本。”  
如果这个孩子一边环着他，一边用脚尖踩在他脚背上晃着身子，就类似于想缠着主人陪伴的猫在撒娇。格林德沃抚摸他的背脊：“我今天下午的时间都是你的。”  
“我得在后天回戈德里克……我们的时间不多了。”他轻声嘟囔，“你回来的时候还会经过戈德里克吗？”  
那双清澈温柔的蓝眼睛看着格林德沃，男人忍不住倾下身子，吻了吻他的双眼。

 

行宫的人替阿不思带来了一套学者的袍子，是王都纽蒙迦德的样式，阿不思没穿过那么厚重的多层袍子，但格林德沃将他抱在膝头，从袍子下伸手进去逗弄那个铃铛：“你也不想整个宫殿的人都能听见它的声音，对吗？”

 

他们在空旷无人的议事厅，夜深了，只余下炉火烧得噼噼啪啪的声音。长袍的下摆被掀了起来，阿不思的下身什么都没有穿，初经人事的泛红后穴和两片紧闭的阴唇光泽湿润，让人想起鲜嫩多汁的水果。  
“纽蒙迦德有一句俗语，‘老男人要离果园远一些’。”格林德沃的指尖搅动着花穴入口，虽然只在很浅的地方，但已经能听见诱人的水声，“我的小东西，你的里面简直像是装满了花蜜。”  
“……我愿意给您一切……”阿不思的花穴收紧着，试图让男人的手指进入到更深的地方，铃铛声在空旷的宫殿里回荡。“让我变得完整些……”  
“你让我很担心，在你回山谷前，我也许会让人给你套上贞操带。”他重重打了一下少年的臀部，从果盘里拿出一粒山栗子丢在地上，“跪在我前面，然后将你的小蚌壳坐在它上面。”  
山栗子的外壳带着半硬不软的尖毛刺，阿不思犹豫了一下，从他的膝头爬下，然后跪在格林德沃两腿之间。他将那颗山栗子放在花穴的正下方，缓缓坐下去。  
“啊……”  
柔软的阴唇、穴口和花核顿时被尖刺覆盖了，还包括一部分的会阴；阿不思的双腿颤抖着，几乎无法保持跪姿。格林德沃引导他凑近，掏出自己的欲望凑到他嘴边。  
“用你的嘴唇裹住它……对，就这样……”  
他一边享受着少年的侍奉，一边用脚踩下阿不思的阴茎。这样一来，少年就不得不跟着坐下去，把花穴坐在那个好像小刺猬似的山栗子上。阿不思的喉咙里顿时传来了细密而急促的呻吟，喉头的蠕动只是将男人的阴茎吞得更深。  
格林德沃抽身出来，离开了座椅。阿不思伏在椅子上，被他抱上去了一些，上半身趴在椅子上。  
“我说过，这里还不到时候，”他拿起地上那粒已经被花蜜浸湿的山栗子，用一条细绳将它扎了起来，细绳的另一头则挂在那个穿过了阴蒂的别针上。  
阿不思的双眼因为情欲而湿润了：“不……别放手……啊啊啊——”  
格林德沃还是放手了。敏感的阴蒂上增加了悬挂物的重量，让少年发出了一连串尖叫。

“老男人会把果园偷光的，”他拿起旁边的水果盆，里面堆着一些樱桃，“你很期待——阿不思，你已经硬了。”  
他将一颗樱桃插在了山栗子的尖刺上，阴蒂上悬挂物的重量增加了，阿不思哭喊出声。格林德沃一共在上面插了五颗樱桃，整个过程里，铃铛的响声就没有停过。  
玫瑰花苞般的女穴半开着，什么都不需要插入，那里的花蜜就已经流淌不停。阿不思的身体时不时抽动一下，带动了那一连串东西。

格林德沃将他扶起来，强迫他站稳，拿着果盘。君王坐回了椅子上，对着阿不思手淫。  
“只要你自己再在山栗子上插三颗樱桃，我就替你打开这个花蜜罐子，”他说，“不过你可要快些——阿不思，如果太慢，我自己就能满足自己。”  
光是站稳就已经花费了阿不思所有的力气。他把三颗樱桃拿在手里，颤抖着将那个折磨着他的山栗子拿起来。  
第一颗插了上去。但他不当心又碰掉了一颗。樱桃滚落出去。  
格林德沃对他努努嘴，示意他自己想办法。

阿不思几乎不记得那天他是怎么将三颗樱桃插上去的，阴蒂像是被人用手用力往下拽，不断释放出剧烈的刺激。他终于完成了格林德沃的要求，瘫软地扑在男人身上。  
格林德沃拍拍他的背：“好孩子。你比你想象的坚强多了。”  
男人粗大的龟头抵在花穴湿淋淋的入口，毫不留情地插了进去。阿不思的脑子顿时一片空白，甜美酥麻的快感笼罩着他。这个掌握着自己身体的男人甚至还恶趣味地将少年的阴茎和带着尖刺的栗子捏在一起揉搓，听阿不思叫到喉咙嘶哑。

他被操了很久。格林德沃在花穴里射了一次之后并没有放过他的后穴，在往他的女性器官里塞满了樱桃之后，男人狠狠操了他的后面。当天明时，阿不思被他抱着昏睡在椅子上，花穴抽动几下，吐出那些带着白色精液的樱桃……

 

好在格林德沃并不打算让其他人看见宠儿的丑态。每次欢好后，他都会亲自替阿不思清理干净，替少年换上干净的睡袍，抱回卧室的大床上。

“等他睡醒，就派人送他回戈德里克。”他叮嘱卡尔，“阿不思说了很多次要在明天前回去。戈德里克有什么特殊节日吗？”  
“阿利安娜公主的生日，陛下。”  
“那是谁？”  
“阿不思的妹妹。戈德里克的公主。”  
“那就派一支快马队送他回去，还有护卫——最近这附近有盗贼出没。”他说，“我们的军队也该动身了。”

他今天会很忙，大军启程前总是伴随无数的事务，尤其是他们拖延了很久——并不是因为阿不思，而是因为要等待北方瘟疫的散去。  
盖勒特给他写信了，语法还是和从前一样毫不讲究。格林德沃甚至开始想象以后他把阿不思带回纽蒙迦德，就可以把儿子交给这个同龄的少年教育。

可就在下午，格林德沃想起阿不思的情况，好奇他的小王子睡醒没有——然而，仆人们却发现阿不思不见了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

5

格林德沃推开厨房的门。他从没来过行宫的厨房。因为有仆人告诉内官，那位戈德里克的小王子在厨房里。  
厨房里的佣人们都站在边上，看阿不思在桌前准备食材，看上去像是做一道类似草莓塔之类的点心，一个小女佣在给他递各种需要的材料。水果篮里堆满了草莓，都是早上从花园里摘来的。  
“行宫的厨师做的菜不合你口味？”他替阿不思拍掉落在前襟的面粉，“——我以为你不告而别了。”  
“我不会的，陛下。这只是一些……传统。”  
阿不思的声音很轻，但男人还是听见了最后的那个词。  
“什么传统？”  
“……戈德里克的传统。”他说，“在第一个夜晚之后……水果类的甜点被认为是一种……问好。”  
格林德沃凑近了他，在他耳旁问：“夫妻之间？”  
“……我不确定。”  
厨房里的其他人都退了出去，门被人从外面关上。

阿不思有着神奇的面庞，线条柔和，有种温柔而无害的感觉。这样干净美好的东西，被欲念之火搓揉得情难自制，又会散发出某种叫人发狂的诱惑。

控制住自己，别像个脑子不清楚的老男人。格林德沃想——这个孩子今年十八岁，不知天高地厚。如果他也变成那种被年轻的情人牵着心思走的老男人……欲罢不能，或是会卑微追求对方还洁白轻盈的身体……太可悲了。  
格林德沃在心里对自己强调着。但他的手指拿起一颗草莓，凑到阿不思的唇边。这颗草莓太大了，粉红的汁水沿着少年的下巴淌下来，流入衣襟里。  
他的手指也伸进了那张含着草莓的嘴里，烂熟的果肉被挤出的更多的果汁。或是想吮吸那些汁液，阿不思的舌头轻轻蠕动，舔过他的手指。

男人俯下身，疯狂地吻着他。一切都开始失控了，无论心里有多么严厉的自我告诫都没用。格林德沃有过很多的男人和女人，也曾有过一位皇后。但只有眼前的阿不思让他近乎失去控制，只想将这具散发着青春气息的身体吞噬殆尽。

阿不思被他抱上了桌子，长袍下的双腿还留着昨日欢好的痕迹。格林德沃在他大腿内侧留下了许多牙印，就像一圈一圈的缝线。人类在面对太美好的东西时都会有可怕的念头，他甚至想让所有的士兵享用这位小王子，把他彻底弄碎，再重新拼好……这样也许自己会重新有些理智……  
羞合的玫瑰花苞对他绽放了，湿润而淫乱的颜色。  
阿不思口中还塞着草莓，粉色的汁液流淌在脸上；他能感到格林德沃正将一颗更加肥大的草莓塞入自己的花穴里，然后是第二颗和第三颗……直到那里再也塞不下。他的腹部有些涨，不得不紧紧缩着穴口，防止它们掉出来。

“我不知道草莓塔是怎么做的……但它需要草莓果酱，对吗？”  
擀面杖的头部抵着半颗露在穴口的草莓，缓缓往里面插入。阿不思的双腿颤抖着，感受柔软的草莓果实在自己体内被慢慢捣碎。  
用那些草莓汁液做润滑，格林德沃插入了他的后穴。被宠幸了一夜的后穴还微微红肿，剧烈的抽插每次都带出一小截媚肉——擀面杖还在他的阴道里进出，他的两个器官被同时塞满了，玫瑰里的花蜜甚至将木质的棍子染成了深色。

最后，阿不思躺在厨房的桌上，流淌出精液的后穴也被塞满了草莓，让他好像个被草莓填充的布娃娃——男人就这样开始继续操他，直到把他体内所有的果肉都捅碎。

他们在厨房依偎着歇息了几个小时。简单的清洗后，格林德沃用袍子裹起他，抱出了厨房。卡尔在那扇门外有些无聊地等待，看见阿不思这幅样子，他扁了扁嘴：“我猜他只能这样上回戈德里克的马车了？”  
“让马车等一会儿——叫哈罗德医生去卧室等我们。”

 

随行的宫廷御医很快就来到了卧室。阿不思重新洗了个澡，稍稍精神了些。格林德沃让他在床上躺下，轻轻抚摸着那头红色长发：“你回去前，我们还需要做个小收尾。”  
医生打开了一个盒子，里面有一颗米粒大小的银色装饰。在格林德沃的示意下，他取下了那个穿刺过阴蒂的金别针。  
肿大的阴蒂还有些充血，针孔清晰可见。御医将银珠的针穿过它，再用另一颗银珠小心固定在另一头。  
“——我留在你身上的记号。”他亲吻了阿不思的头发，“当我带兵凯旋，就会派人去戈德里克接你。不会太久的。”

 

载着阿不思回戈德里克的马车启程了。半日之后，君王也离开了行宫，北上征伐。这是一场缺乏悬念的战斗。  
在马车里睡了一觉之后，阿不思从车窗外看见了戈德里克山谷的入口。他回到宫殿中，至少赶上了明天妹妹的生日。在得知臣服书顺利被交给了格林德沃后，所有人都松了一口气。  
“你累坏了，我的孩子，”他的父王说，“也许让他们先送你回霍格沃茨休息比较好。”  
阿不思正在用晚餐，手里的刀叉顿了顿：“也许不用了，父亲。安娜的生日宴会明天举行，我可以等后天再回去。”  
——他的弟弟和妹妹都在长桌的另一侧。阿利安娜很喜欢这位王兄，他们平日很难见面，绝大多数时候，阿不思都待在那所被格林德沃称作“修道院”的大学院里。  
“我也不想这么晚了再送他去霍格沃茨。”阿不福思王子说。他还穿着剑术训练的衣服，晚餐前刚刚结束一场特训，“上次我护送他回去，阿芒多·迪佩特那个老家伙唠叨了很久，浪费了我一个晚上的时间……”  
“别这么称呼老师。”阿不思提醒他。

尽管如此，他们的父王还是希望阿不思能在今夜回一次霍格沃茨。

 

“你不想这么快就回学院里，我知道，”阿利安娜在晚餐后短暂的重逢时间里陪他经过花园，“那里的生活清心寡欲，无趣得很。父王只是想让你在学术上声名显赫，好维持邓布利多王室的传统。上次我听阿不福思和他的骑士打赌，父王会让你娶一个女学究为妻……”  
“米勒娃小姐是我的好友，安娜，也是你的家庭教师。”他摸了摸妹妹的头。送他回霍格沃茨的马车已经等在了皇宫门口，阿不福思和护卫们都骑着马在那等待。  
他们出发了。骑马走在他车边的弟弟还没从葡萄酒的余韵中清醒过来，口齿含糊：“他真是疯了……”他说的是父王帕西瓦尔，“你离开霍格沃茨一天是会得天花还是得鼠疫？”  
“……他只是……认为我适合那。”

或许是入夜的气温，阿不思感到身体渐渐冷了下去。在短暂的旅程后，他们在十二点前抵达了霍格沃茨古堡。学院的院长，阿芒多·迪佩特已经带着灰袍子们在入口处迎接他。

 

一行人安静地进入古堡。  
阿不思回头看了一眼——阿不福思举着火把在远处目送他。很快，火光消失了——城堡入口的大门关上了。  
他们走上塔楼的石阶。他更冷了，死死握着自己的双手。当来到第三层的石阶时，迪佩特先生那张苍老的脸转向了他。  
“在之前半个月的行程里，您和您的随从分开过，对吗？”他问。  
阿不思的喉头凝滞，过了很久才说：“也许……不过并没有分开太久……”  
“——但是分开过。”  
“迪佩特先生……”  
“邓布利多王公交给我的责任——关于您身体的秘密。”老人说着，让身边的人扶住阿不思，转向塔楼三层的一间小屋子，“您决不能做出有辱家族体面的行为……您不会这么做的，对么？”  
他脚下踉跄了一下，但是身边的人并没有松开少年，用近乎蛮横的力道将他拖进了小屋中。屋里只有一张床，还有垂吊着的烛台灯，这让屋子显得非常明亮，却也极其诡异。

“……我保证我不会这么做……”他的声音苍白，就像烛火那样摇曳，“我和我的随从一直在一起……”  
“——您在皇宫的时候，我就已经对他进行过问话了。你们分开过。他并不知道您在行宫里的日程。很抱歉我必须这么做……”迪佩特重重关上房门，那些人将阿不思摁住，防止他挣扎，“您知道您的父王一直担心您身体的秘密。躺上去吧，这是很简单的检查，殿下。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

6

阿不思缺席了安娜公主的生日宴会，据说是因为头痛病。阿不福思训练骑士队的时候经过了霍格沃茨，他想进去看看兄长。  
阿不思没有在自己的房间休息，据说为了养病，他搬到了更清静的北侧塔楼里。阿不福思穿着铠甲，爬上那高耸的塔楼，膝盖就像被一头象踩过一样。  
“我不觉得这鬼地方适合养病。”他对学院的侍从说，“它看上去就像以前戈德里克用来处决绞刑犯的高台。”  
“它有很悠久的历史，王子殿下。”  
“它历史的厚重程度快和这里的湿气一样重了。”他抹了一把旁边的石墙，上面因为湿冷，积满了水珠，“我怀疑我王兄的身上已经长出青苔了。”

他终于来到了阿不思的新房间前。这间塔楼里的房间不像是给王子住的，就算邓布利多家族世代有子孙进入霍格沃茨侍奉知识之神，也不会住在塔楼里。  
这间房间连窗户都没有，只有顶上的两处极小的气窗，看上去就像某个黑色巨人的银色双眼。  
阿不思躺在椅子上睡着了，身边还有没看完的古书，羊皮纸散了一地。在椅子旁的茶几上有锡茶盘，茶壶已经冷了，阿不福思想喝一杯水解渴，但里面茶水的味道却诡异到酸苦。  
“你醒了吗？”他问阿不思，因为他看见兄长的眼皮动了动，“——这是你的药？安娜一直在问你的病情。她想来看你，但是父王和母后都没有同意——谁会想让她来这种鬼地方……”  
阿不思静静看了他一会儿，缓缓清醒过来。他拿过弟弟手上的杯子，丢到锡盘里。

“……这不是茶，让他们替你泡一壶热茶吧。”  
“所以这是什么巫医给你开的头痛药？”  
“我好多了。”他抱着毯子坐起来，死死捂着腹部，像是吃了什么让肚子难受的东西。接着，阿不思点亮了几盏灯火，把双手凑近火苗取暖。  
“我没看见你的午餐，”现在是中午，但这里却没有见到餐盘，阿不福思从铠甲下面的随身牛皮袋里拿出了一些肉干丢给他，在他的记忆中，这不是阿不思喜欢的食物——但令阿不福思不安的是，他的兄长非常饥饿地将它们吃了下去。  
阿不福思看着门口的侍从：“这究竟……”  
“一种古老的饥饿疗法。”阿不思松了口气，对他笑了笑，“不过我的头痛好多了。”

阿不福思在迪佩特先生到来时离开了，他一直害怕这个老人。在他们小时候，迪佩特是兄弟俩的宫廷教师。  
老人关上了房门，坐在阿不思面前。  
“你会理解我们的，在以后。”他说，“我看着你长大……把你当自己的孩子那样抚养。”  
“我明白。”  
“无论是您的父王还是我，都希望您可以在学术上成为与古代伟人比肩的存在……也许你也在期盼着婚姻。但就像是我，一心侍奉知识之神，从未觉得缺少爱情有什么可惋惜的。用知识去填充那些空虚——我的王子，你不能让别人知道你身体的事。婚姻或者爱情会暴露这件事……所以那个人是谁？”  
阿不思仰望老人的面容，干涸的双唇仍然拒绝吐露那个人的名字：“他不会说出去的。”  
“人心是不可靠的。”  
“没有人比他更可靠了。”  
“他是你的骑士？还是哪个仆人？”老人似乎感到了头疼，“您竟然让他在您的身体上做了这种……低劣的事情！这次您真的让我和殿下失望透顶……”  
“……我很抱歉……”他虚弱地笑着，躺回椅子上，“老师，我不能再离开这里了吗？”  
“你属于这里。您的父王不允许你的余生离开霍格沃茨。你也保证过。”  
就像是轻轻叹息，阿不思将头靠在了垫子上。  
“没错，我保证过……那至少我能不用再喝这种药了吗？”  
“保险起见，还需要再饮用三天，不能再吃除了它之外的饮食。”迪佩特让人换了新的药壶进来，放在茶几上，“——阿不思，你需要彻底认识到自己的错误。如果再有下次，也许殿下会冒着风险，让外科医生替你处理那个异常。”

 

如迪佩特要求的那样，他在塔楼里待了下来，每天用誊写古书来填充生活。在行宫里做那个疯狂的决定前，他预料过现在的处境——甚至还没他想的那么糟。在最初的暴风雨之后，他向帕西瓦尔保证永远不会再离开霍格沃茨，将在学院里终老一生。

 

数个月后，格林德沃的大军返程时经过戈德里克。

戈德里克并不是他们返程的必经之路，但却接到了提前通知，他们的君主要在这里落脚。这就意味着皇宫里需要准备几天的奢华晚宴——这不是邓布利多家族擅长的事。他们习惯了简单的生活。  
信里额外提到，由于上次陛下和阿不思相处融洽，希望在晚宴的那几天王子能够出席舞会，并且带领参观霍格沃茨。

那时，阿不思已经在塔楼待了三个月了。

 

迪佩特作为宫廷教师，代阿不思进行了回信。由于王子身体欠佳，不能离开静养处，他建议格林德沃派出使者前来探望即可。  
于是一名近卫骑士先行来到霍格沃茨的塔楼通知阿不思：“陛下派我来接您，他的仪仗已经在附近的城里了。”  
阿不思谢绝了他的邀请。迪佩特会时时刻刻提醒他：“不要忘记您对您父王做出的保证。”

之后来的是卡尔先生，这个消瘦的男人险些没能爬上这座塔楼。  
“他对你的回答很不满意。”卡尔说，“我不得不提醒您，上一个令他不太满意的家族，现在已经没有人留在世上了。”  
“我待在这，哪都不去。”他说。  
他不希望继续让父亲和老师感到失望了。

 

在格林德沃抵达戈德里克山谷后，王宫里举办了几场以邓布利多的标准而言算是奢华的晚宴。阿不思在塔楼里可以听见隐约的欢笑声，他闭上眼睛回忆那夜的舞会，男人让他站在自己的脚背上，干燥的、带着雄性压迫感的气息笼罩着他……  
已经尝过禁果滋味的身体微微发热。月光透过气窗，在石地上落下一个小小的银白影子。阿不思褪去了所有的衣物，跪在那片月色里，试着抚摸自己的身体。他学着男人对他做的事，用手指探索着有关自己的一切。那是一种甘甜的味道。

在这短暂的片刻中，他意乱情迷了。直到火热退潮，他见到一个人影遮蔽了月光，站在他的身后。  
“所以你打算这样来自我满足，抛弃你的老男人了？”格林德沃问。


	4. Chapter 4

7

格林德沃没有出席今天的晚宴。他从邓布利多家族的宫殿来到了霍格沃茨——尽管阿不思回绝了他两次的邀请，但他也知道少年并不住在宫殿里。  
这是很反常的事，毕竟大学院不是什么有利于休养的地方。  
他让卡尔把事情调查清楚——卡尔是内廷大臣，他多年的心腹，素来擅长打探各个古老家族的秘密。在费了某些手段之后，他得知了阿不思的现状。

霍格沃茨的人都被拦在了塔下，他独自登上高塔，打开了门外的门闩。自己的到来显然把这个正在自渎的孩子吓坏了——阿不思坐在那看着他，蓝色的眼睛混杂着许多情绪。  
“你的老男人亲自来看你了。这是你的迎接方式？”  
他捡起地上的袍子，替阿不思披上。他的小情人苍白得可怕，听卡尔说，自从行宫回去后，阿不思就一直被幽禁在这里。

“为什么不和我走？”他问，“我派人来邀请了你两次。你可以直接答应，没有人敢阻拦你。”  
“……我保证过。向父亲和老师……”  
“相信我，他们比你更清楚男人的保证是靠不住的。”  
“我做了令家族蒙羞的事，我的父王多年都恐惧它的发生，在我小的时候，他甚至想让外科医生将另一个不应该存在的入口缝起来……如果我离开这里，他也许就会对我彻底失望了。”  
他躲开了男人的拥抱，往后退去。  
“你再待在这，唯一的下场就是在邓布利多家族用光所有的金子时被他卖给那些有特殊嗜好的贵族老头，亲爱的。我参加了你们家族举办的夜宴，真是朴素得令人难过。”  
“……对我的父亲来说名誉高于一切。”  
“我的身份不足以令他改变这种念头？”  
“——当您在以后抛弃我的时候，是的，陛下，这会是他一辈子的羞耻。”阿不思站在月色照不到的阴影里，声音在幽静湿冷的石室里回荡，“您可以接走我一次或者两次，但最终还是会把我送回来。与其经历那些，我不如永远待在这。”

室内寂静了片刻，过了许久，格林德沃向黑暗中伸出手，拉住了他的胳膊。  
“离我近些……你冻坏了。”他说，“我的天，你的手腕瘦的就像个老头……你有好好吃东西么？他们体罚你了？”  
阿不思不愿靠近他，但是虚弱的身体并没有多少反抗的力气。男人牢牢抱住他，安抚地拍着他的背脊。

“我知道了一切……但仍然亲自来见你，你就应该明白了，有些话不需要我直说的，不是吗？——替我着想吧，阿不思，想想我的年纪，有些话我可说不出口。”  
“……您是怎么知道我的事的？”  
“哦……当一个人失去十根手指的时候就什么都会说。”  
阿不思的表情有一瞬间的不安，格林德沃改了说辞：“——当然，那种做法可太过分了，只需要给他一些金子，他就会把你的情况告诉我。”

他将阿不思抱到屋子角落那张狭小的布床上，温柔地拥吻着他的少年。“你想喝些酒吗？”他看见床旁茶几上的一个锡壶，“这里面是水还是葡萄酒？”  
阿不思拦住他想去拿锡壶的手：“这是……我有时需要喝的药。”  
“你病了？”  
“……防止身体怀孕的草药。每次我离开他们的视线，再回来的时候都要喝下它。”他将格林德沃的手拉回来，“当您这次离开后，我也必须继续喝它。”  
“那如果我这次不离开呢？”  
“我知道这只是情话——您不可能永远和我一起住在这高塔上。”  
“我是说，我想带你一起回纽蒙迦德。”他亲吻阿不思的肩头，“你可以不用回戈德里克……没人能让我把你送走。”

他们的君主是有王后的，或者说曾经有。在一年前，一个消息从王都纽蒙迦德传出——国王将他的王后送上了断头台，据说是因为发现她与宫廷乐师偷情。  
所以确实不会有人对国王的情人有意见了。

阿不思的双眼微微颤动着，最后还是凝视着他。每次被这双蓝眼睛凝视的时候，格林德沃都能感到一种冲动从体内涌起。  
少年像是在酝酿着话语，犹豫了一会儿才开口：“但是……我没有爱过您。”  
这无论如何都不该是在这个情景听见的话。格林德沃一时没有回答，愕然地看着他。  
“……我只是……利用您。”阿不思轻声说。

男人安静了很久，突然笑了。他笑得不可自制。  
“——你说什么？”他捏住阿不思的下巴，“从我出生到现今，从来没有人对我说过这句话。‘利用’？你就像利用一根擀面杖一样利用我？一个可怜的老男人，对一个比自己小几十岁的孩子动心了，不惜爬上五层高塔来找他……你这个小混蛋，我的膝盖疼得像是被针扎过。”  
“我很抱歉……”  
“你当然应该感到抱歉。”他狠狠地吻了阿不思，咬了一口柔软的下唇，“——然后好好补偿我。”

这时，门外传来卡尔的声音。  
“陛下……虽然我不了解现在您和王子之间谈的如何，但是霍格沃茨学院的迪佩特先生来了，他希望和您询问一下有关某位导师的手指伤势问题……”  
“把门闩上，卡尔，”他对门口喊了一声。“没有谁的手指有问题。”  
“您决定在这里过夜吗？”

“没错。”他盯着阿不思，轻声说，“——亲爱的，让我来告诉你今夜我会做什么。我会把你操到天亮，不管你怎么哭喊都没用。你不用再喝那种药了，我会灌满你的子宫，甚至尿在你里面……你可是令我非常生气，阿不思，非常。”

 

阿不思被他翻过来，趴在了床上，格林德沃用一个膝盖压住他的背，固定住他的身体。他的屁股挨了很重的一记抽打，让少年闷哼出声。  
直到臀瓣被抽打到赤红，格林德沃才停手，从旁边拿来两本厚重的书垫在阿不思的身下。  
他留在阴蒂上的小银钉还在——谢天谢地，没有人敢冒险把它强行取下来。  
格林德沃用手指扯了扯它，然后用力捏紧。他立刻听见了阿不思的哀鸣声——紧接着，少年的头被他用被子蒙住。  
剧烈的情欲刺激被窒息感放大了。阿不思的手腕和同侧脚踝被衣带绑在一起，这个姿势让他不得不分开双腿，露出最柔弱的部分。男人的手指同时插进他的后穴和阴道，而且还在不断向里面插入，从两根手指变成了四根手指……阿不思感觉他根本不打算停下，插在自己体内的双手开始握拳，格林德沃试图将整只手塞进去。

“唔……”他本能地挣扎着。但是头被被子蒙住，窒息感越来越强，让所有的意识都混乱了。下体被剧痛笼罩，男人手掌最粗的地方即将进入比较润滑的阴道。撕裂般的痛苦让他的双腿不断颤抖，只能靠张开来缓解。  
“稍微忍受些。你可是要替我生下孩子的。”格林德沃说，“我不会轻易放过你的，我会让你的肚子永远都鼓鼓胀胀的，怀着我的种。”  
这种下流话却让阿不思硬了。这个反应逃不过男人的眼睛。

“……你喜欢这样？淫荡的小东西。”他说着，左手用力向里面插入，整个手腕都没入了阴道。阿不思的悲鸣声从被子里传出来，整个下身都因为疼痛而紧紧绷住。  
男人粗大的手掌在他的身体里动作，缓缓握拳再松开。哪怕有被子的隔音，都能听见少年的尖叫声已经变得凄厉了。  
伸入阴道的手臂还在不断深入，直到格林德沃的手指碰触到那柔软器官的入口。他的手指碰触了一下还闭合着的子宫口，阿不思的脚趾全部蜷了起来，缩紧了后穴和阴道，就像是两张紧紧吮吸他手臂的嘴。  
然后，手指开始突破子宫的窄小入口，强行入侵里面，开始画圈扩大。被子里，少年的头狂乱地摇着，被银钉穿刺的花核红肿胀大，像颗小豆子——接着，阿不思泄了身子，清亮的淫液射满了男人的手臂。

那只试着插入后穴的手也开始动了，毫不留情地向里面进入。那里远不像女穴湿润和柔软，男人旋转着手腕，将手臂一点点往里面插入。阿不思的身体已经连紧绷的力气都没有了，他的女穴吞着男人的手臂，后穴很快也被插入了整个手掌。格林德沃的双手都在他的身体里，肆意动作着。  
疼痛渐渐过去了，快感取而代之。两张贪婪的嘴开始蠕动，跟着两条手臂的抽插起了反应。  
阴道里的手指捏住了子宫口，而后穴里的手指关节狠狠抵着最敏感的一点。阿不思的头在被子里高高昂起，性器射出了一团白浆。  
他不知道格林德沃这样持续了多久，他的身体已经被男人彻底控制了。

终于，这个人松开了他的柔软弱点。少年在窒息中松了口气，浑身都被冷汗浸湿了。但就这时候，男人从他体内同时急速拔出了双臂，毫无任何预兆。

阿不思的整个身体就像虾子那样弓起到了极致，颤抖着反弓了十几秒，然后阴道口泻出了数道清亮的淫液，膀胱也同时失禁。  
男人拉开蒙着他头部的被子。少年被剧烈的刺激折磨到翻起白眼，嘴巴大张着，口水将一大块布料都染深了。

如他之前所说的，阿不思被狠狠操了一夜，男人每次都在他的后穴抽插，然后在快要高潮的时候改为插入花穴，将滚烫的精液全部射入子宫里，直到天亮。  
阿不思的体内快要装不下精液，白浊从花穴口淌出，被男人用锡壶的木塞子塞住，堵在了里面。

他们在塔楼的小房间里这样过了三天。阿不思的身体被牢牢捆住，固定在床上，格林德沃每天会喂给他食物和水，而他只需要接受男人不断的灌溉。他不知道自己被操失禁或者操昏过去多少次，只知道含糊地和国王陛下求饶。  
“放过我吧……求求您……”他呜咽，“我知道错了……我愿意和您走……放过我吧……”

三天后，卡尔被格林德沃告知打开房门，送些清洁用具进来。他看见了里面的景象——阿不思被绑在床上，小腹好像塞了个小皮球般鼓起，一个木塞子在红肿的花穴口颤了几下掉落出来……几秒后，白浊的粘液从他的双腿间涌出。

 

再次苏醒，他已经不在霍格沃茨了，而是在宫中自己的卧室里。  
阿不思几乎不认得这间卧室，他太久没回来过了。起身的时候，他发现身上的睡袍不是自己的，而是格林德沃的。

外面有人说话声，语气很急促。紧接着，卧室门被打开了。  
他的父母和兄妹都在外面。  
见到阿不思苏醒，阿不福思首先松了口气：“你终于醒了——他们说你因为发烧在霍格沃茨昏了过去。”  
“……我没事。”他摸了摸自己的肚子，那里恢复了正常。“陛下回去了吗？”  
他的家人有奇怪的反应——面面相觑，似乎有难言之隐。  
直到卡尔出现。见到内廷大臣，阿不思就知道那个人还在。他松了口气。

随后，人群开始分开了。格林德沃从他们中间走过，来到他的床边。  
“我希望你休息好了。”他说，“因为我很想快些宣布宴会开始。”  
阿不思想起那三天的事，不禁躲开他的注视。可男人单膝跪在他床边，拉住他的手。  
“我是严肃的、当着你家人的面征询你的意见，”他说，“你愿意随我回纽蒙迦德吗？”  
“以什么身份？您的情人？”阿不思问，“我并不愿意那样。”  
格林德沃笑了：“你不愿意成为我的情人么？为什么？”  
少年的双唇动了动，没有回答。  
“你担心被我抛弃？”  
“……考虑一下我的年纪，有些话我说不出口。”那双温柔的、明亮的蓝色眼眸看着他的脸庞，“我只有十八岁……我还不想……还不想落入一段我没法掌握的感情里。”  
“你爱上我了。”  
“不，并不是……”  
“——你爱上我了。就像我对你一样。什么时候，阿不思？”

卧室内外没有人说话，他们都被一个消息惊呆了，以至于怀疑自己在梦里；但对于阿不思和格林德沃而言，这些人现在仿佛并不存在。  
“从……”少年的喉结上下动了动，声音很轻，“……从我第一次见到您的时候。”

男人笑了，将他抱了起来，走向卧室外面。

“卡尔，让所有人开始准备吧。”他说，“他们将要有新的王后了。”

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

8

戈德里克很久没有举行过大型的宴会了。这里的领主邓布利多家族并不爱贵族交际，也不善于经商。但随着那个消息传出，灰色的山谷在这几天陆续被婚礼的黑绸缎笼罩。  
比起已经沉默的父母，阿不福思的反应要更大一些。大王子身体上的那些秘密从来不为人知，但比起这些，二王子突然意识到自己可能是王位唯一的继承人了。  
“你不能离开这！”他说，“我说过我不想继承这里的领主之位，到了十八岁我就要带着自己的骑士团去法兰西！”  
对于南边的贵族少年来说，成年后带着自己的骑兵去西方，用军功换领土成了一种巨大的荣耀，远比待在家里继承戈德里克要来的光荣。  
“就算我继承王位，父亲也不会允许我娶妻。到最后还是会让你的孩子当继承人。”阿不思安慰他，“结果都是一样的。”  
“你的心思已经飘到王都去了。清醒点，阿不思，他可是有妻子的——”  
“但是她已经不在了。”  
“没错！他把他妻子的头给砍了下来，就在纽蒙迦德的公共行刑场，用断头台！我可不想在某年某月收到装着你脑袋的盒子！”

虽然每次想到那位断头王后，阿不思有些躁动的心会稍微冷却些——仅仅因为偷情就被送上断头台的女人可不多，大多数情况都是离婚后被送进修道院而已。  
但他还不会傻到去问格林德沃这件事。事实上卡尔曾经旁敲侧击地提醒过他，在王都，用任何方式提及废后都是犯法的。  
“就连盖勒特王子也不能提及他的生母吗？”阿不思问。  
卡尔深吸了一口气：“签署废后的死刑书时，王子也在上面签了名。”

阿不思背后的汗毛微微立了起来，他有次做了个噩梦，梦见了一个面部凶恶的微胖青年人，穿着太过紧身的艳丽礼服，皮肤很油腻——这是他想象中盖勒特的样子。  
但格林德沃很确定：“你会喜欢盖勒特的。你们年纪相仿，他喜欢和来自远方的人聊天，大多数时候还算好相处，有一副过得去的皮囊……就是有点倨傲罢了。”

 

在计划中，国王将进行两场婚礼。戈德里克的这场相对简单些，阿不思穿上了婚礼的黑色礼服，因为时间紧促，裁缝们不得不使用那件为阿利安娜公主预备的婚服，把它改了尺寸和款式。其实本来想要借用阿不福思的婚服，但弟弟拿着他的骑士剑守在库房的门口。  
唯一为了这场婚礼感到激动的只有安娜，原因是阿不思可以待在宫里多陪她几天。

“这场婚礼只是从你的家中把你接走罢了，”他们晚上回到了卧室，阿不思替他解开礼服的系带，听见格林德沃说，“纽蒙迦德那边已经开始准备起来了……会有一座新的宫殿，新的大学院……我会把勒梅大师请到王都担任大学者，你可以随时随地和他聊天。”  
“我可以把这里的藏书都带去吗？”  
“当然，当然……这样最好，也许你会愿意教盖勒特一些纹章史。”  
他低头亲吻着年轻人。格林德沃今年五十岁了，并非没有冷静考虑过这段新的关系——他有过妻子和情人，有过夭折的孩子和私生子，也许他的身体里很快就会散发出那种老人腐朽的味道，让少年感到作呕，再过几年，某个早上，阿不思会发现他冰冷地死在旁边……  
但现在阿不思安静地沉睡在他身旁，紧紧依偎着他。只有年轻人身上才会有的蓬勃气息温暖地传过来，在离开霍格沃茨后，他的小男孩看上去饱满了许多。他们怎么舍得这样对待你……格林德沃俯下身子，将头埋在少年的肩窝里。

 

在新婚后三天，他们的马车启程了。阿不思从未远途旅行过，对这场行程充满了兴趣。  
“我们向西走就会经过霍格莫茨，那里是商业之都。”他激动地看着地图，“我们会在那里落脚的，对吗？”  
格林德沃坐在他对面的位子上，像是思索，又像是闭目养神。过了一会儿，他拿走了阿不思手上的地图看了起来，可最终没有回答。

马车休息的时候，阿不思找到了卡尔。  
“我们会经过霍格莫茨吗？我一直都想去看看。”  
卡尔叹了口气：“您拿这个问题问过陛下了对吗？”  
“他没有回答我。”  
“我们不会在霍格莫茨停留的，他不喜欢那。”  
“哦……”阿不思回忆起格林德沃在马车上的反应，“在那发生过什么？”  
“陛下的前妻来自霍格莫茨。自从她上了断头台后，他就不喜欢那座城市，那座城市也不是那么，呃，欢迎他。你们是新婚，去那可不太吉利。”

他们绕了些路，在两个月后的清晨，向远处张望就能看见王都纽蒙迦德的影子。  
有人在城门口迎接他们。

格林德沃没有看见儿子：“王子在哪？”  
“盖勒特王子昨天傍晚出城狩猎了。”负责迎接的大臣说，“他也许是想弄些漂亮的猎物当做您的新婚贺礼……”  
“这可真是个好消息。”  
尽管他这么说，但阿不思没有从他脸上看出什么高兴的意思。

宫殿已经布置完毕了。格林德沃挽着他的手臂走过长廊，两侧的贵族依次向他们行礼。阿不思注意到有人面色不善，他想，不是每个人都会欢迎新王后的。  
当会见结束后，他回到一间新卧室休息。不是男人前妻的房间，而是新布置的屋子，两侧摆满了空书架。阿不思花了些时间，和仆人一起将自己从家乡带来的书放满书架。至于格林德沃，由于要处理攻打北部的后续事务，要在议事厅待到晚上才能回来。

他一向擅长自己给自己找事干。书箱里还有一些翻译到一半的古籍，里面密密麻麻夹着书签。阿不思将它们搬到书桌上，和另外两名从霍格沃茨带来的学徒继续翻译工程。  
正当他全神贯注的时候，房门被打开了。

“谢谢，我并不需要下午茶。”阿不思以为来的是送餐的仆人，并没有把视线从书上移开。  
紧接着，一只手用力地拽住他的红发。他坐在椅子上，连人带椅子往后摔在了地上。  
天旋地转的视野里，一个金发的年轻人站在他背后，手里还拎着两只死狐狸，狐狸的尸体上正滴着血，落在价值不菲的地毯上。  
“你竟然敢这么和我说话？”俊美到令人神迷的青年冷笑着将狐狸丢开，蹲在他身前，从腰间拔出小刀抵着他的脖子，“你是新来的学者？我听说我父王从乡下地方带回来一个王后，你是随他们一起来的？”

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

9

出于维护王室的体面，没有人告诉过阿不思，有关盖勒特王子性格中某些“很不好”的东西。  
青年啧了一声：“也许我可以去工作室里把你的皮剥下来，送给那个乡下王后。你叫什么名字？”  
“……阿不思……”  
“听起来像是小地方的名字。”他抚摸着阿不思的脸庞，很喜欢这种细腻的皮肤。这时，外面的仆人终于意识到了里面的混乱，匆忙赶进来。

 

当格林德沃知道这件事、中断议事赶回来的时候，盖勒特还在阿不思的房间里。  
“一切都好吗？”男人进来后先看见了门旁的死狐狸，将它踢开了些，“你回来了应该先和卡尔说一声。”  
他向阿不思伸出手，揽住了少年。盖勒特打了个哈欠：“我没猎到大的。”  
“我还以为你会在林苑里住到变成野人——你们有互相认识吗？我是说友好的那种。”他让儿子也过来，把两个人都揽在肩下，“和阿不思问好吧，仆人说你吓到他了。”  
“没什么。”阿不思说，“只是有一些小误会……”  
盖勒特从男人的肩膀下走出来，把他也拉了出来：“我可以带你去城堡各处逛逛。但你一定要穿成这样吗？看上去像是个僧侣或者学者。”  
“盖勒特，他想穿什么就穿什么。”格林德沃提醒他，“也许你们可以坐下来看会儿书。”

盖勒特在少年时曾经被送到纽蒙迦德旁边的学院城市，但是只待了两年就被退学送了回来。这让格林德沃耿耿于怀，尽管男人在年轻时也年少气盛，不喜欢学院和讲师，但对于继承人来说，知识是非常重要的。每当餐桌上开始历史话题的时候，他不希望盖勒特总是在旁边百无聊赖。

 

两个年轻人出去闲逛了。在王都巨大的宫殿里，盖勒特的声音回荡不息。  
“从你左边的窗子望出去可以看见广场上的行刑台，”他说，“上一位王后就是在那没了脑袋。”  
“为什么？”  
尽管听说过偷情的传闻，但阿不思还是问了一句。  
“那是个秘密。你试着问过我父王吗？”  
阿不思觉得这个少年在给他下圈套：“他不会开心的。”  
“我很久没见他那么开心过了，哪怕是和其他情妇在一起的时候。你见过罗西尔了吗？所有人都以为她会是下一任王后。”他走在阿不思前面，每一句话都让人不舒服，“我打赌她不是那么欢迎你。”  
“我也可以打一样的赌。”

阿不思几乎没有和同龄的少年相处过，他习惯了和学院里的老人们在一起。盖勒特的侵略性明显太强了，他还想把阿不思带到地下房间，那里有他的“工作室”——如果不是半路遇见了卡尔，阿不思就要见到那间邪门的屋子了。  
卡尔建议他们去花园里。“阳光很好，两位大人为什么不去草坪上玩手球呢？”他说，“如果陛下得知您还在鼓捣那间屋子，恐怕不会愉快。”  
阿不思没兴趣了解盖勒特的地下房间，也许里面吊满了被剥了皮的可怜小动物，或者画着邪教的炼金术阵。但好在他们现在在花园里，下午的阳光洒满草坪，让空气中弥漫着令人欣悦的气味。  
盖勒特毫不在意身上的礼服，在草坪上躺了下来——事实上他的礼服也皱巴巴的，看上去放浪不羁。  
阿不思在旁边的树下坐着：“你下午一般做些什么？”  
“解剖一个唠叨的御用教师。”  
阿不思笑了。他正把几片叶子拼成一个图案，但自己也不知道想拼什么。接着，叶子被盖勒特踩乱了——王子站在他面前，居高临下看着他。  
“这里没有其他人。”他伸手抬起阿不思的下巴，“我想看看你的身体。”  
阿不思整个人都僵住了，以为自己听错了。  
“我一直很好奇，没仔细观察过。”盖勒特蹲了下来，用大拇指腹摩擦着阿不思的下唇，“很迷人吗？”

他突然回过神，躲开了这个人的手。但盖勒特的身手比他敏捷多了，阿不思被扑住，摁在树荫下。构造简单的学者袍子被掀开了，有力的手伸进他的衣物里，很快摸索到了那颗触感特殊的银钉——它被盖勒特死死拽住。  
阿不思任何动作都伴随着刺痛，他不得不僵硬着身子，停止了反抗。

“你知道这棵树背后发生的事情是从皇宫阳台没法看见的吗？”他将阿不思拉起来，按在树干上，“……我的父亲要晚上才能回去，他的事情堆积如山。”

“我是王后——”  
“你们还没有在纽蒙迦德举行正式的婚礼呢，连婚帐都没进过。有的是被退婚的王后。”他扯开阿不思的袍子，将它丢在脚底踩住。阿不思没胆子赤身裸体地跑出去，这样少年就逃不出他的手掌心，“我以前在这见过我父亲操他的前妻。那是他在胜仗后抢来的妻子，每次试图逃跑，父亲都会把她带到这里……就像这样……”  
——阿不思被剥掉了所有的衣服，只留下鞋袜，赤裸地靠着树干，双手徒劳地遮住身体敏感的地方。  
“把手拿开，否则我就把你这样推到花园里让贵妇人们看看，要么就把你吊在树上等别人发现你。”

他只能照做。树荫下，少年的身体白皙细致，因为紧张而微微颤抖。  
“把腿张开……靠着树干，张开它。”  
很快，隐秘的花园就呈现在了盖勒特的面前。王子吹了声口哨，用手指弹了弹阿不思形状精致的阴茎：“它就和普通男人的玩意儿一样吗？”  
“如果你的好奇心被满足了……”

“不许动。我们的下午茶时间还没结束呢……你真的和我的母亲很像，不管是身体构造还是红头发。”  
阿不思被这个消息惊呆了。他以为格林德沃的前妻是一名女性。  
“你不知道这件事？也是。他禁止所有人谈论废后……你和你的前任不一样，至少不是作为俘虏被抓来的。”他的手掌沿着少年线条柔和的身子滑下，“如果你再待久一些，也许就能从一些宦官嘴里听见过去的艳闻。据说父亲用一些手段‘教育’了他很久，他屈服了，像你一样温驯了……而我父亲还觉得，爱是可以自然而然随着相处产生的。事实上，我诞生后，我的母亲常年都用看小怪物的眼神看我。”  
他俯下身想亲吻阿不思，但却被用力推开了。盖勒特不禁踉跄了一下，阿不思从他脚下抢回自己的袍子披上，逃出了这片树荫。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

10

他沿着空旷的宫殿走廊一直跑，偶尔会经过错愕的仆人。他很少这样跑动，直到眼前有些花白，撞上了一个人。  
“哦，小心些……怎么了？”那个人伸手替他拨开散乱的额发，是格林德沃，“盖勒特呢？他没有陪着你吗？”  
阿不思的胸口起伏着，说不出话。  
“他一定又用那些无聊的野蛮人玩笑吓唬你……剥皮或者凌迟什么的，但只是嘴上说说。”格林德沃把他搂在怀里，拍着他的背安抚少年，“宫殿里不许做这种事，如果被我发现，我会砍了他的手。”  
“……我只是晒了太久的太阳。”阿不思紧紧抱住他，将头埋在男人的胸口，“您处理完工作了吗，陛下？”  
“一些事情被挪到了明天，我不想让你一个人在内廷待太久。去露台吃些点心吧，我让他们替你准备了柠檬芝士塔。”他微笑着看着阿不思，“我还以为你会从花园里给我摘一些玫瑰回来呢，小家伙。”

露台上搭着茂密的藤花架，这地方显然要比刚才那棵树下适合午休。仆人们带来了新鲜的玫瑰，将花朵从花枝上摘下，铺满了平台。  
藤花架旁的垂纱放了下来，他们依偎着躺在柔软的沙发椅上，阿不思穿着缎子的低跟拖鞋，鞋子轻轻落到了地上。他用脚摩擦着男人两腿中间的欲望，笨拙地求欢。  
男人拍了拍他的屁股：“我们后天就要举行正式的婚礼了，你连两天都忍不住？”  
“……如果您忍得住的话。”他咬住一朵落在了沙发上的花，身子陷在沙发里，曲起双腿。这个动作让他下身的衣物绷在身体上，露出两腿间那些器官的美好弧度。“我们回来的一路上都没有好好地……亲近过……您都在应付那些领主们……”  
“你会被操得起不来的。”他抓住少年那只不安分的脚，握着脚踝，固定住阿不思的身体。“抱住自己的腿……我要给你做一些调味……”  
他把蜂蜜壶的壶嘴插进阿不思的后穴和花穴，粘稠的蜂蜜灌入了这具微微发热的身体，借着蜂蜜的润滑，阿不思的体内又被塞满了方形的冰糖。  
冰糖的棱角刮着敏感的内壁，他试着动了动身子，结果屁股上挨了一巴掌。  
“——坐好。别让茶水洒出来。”  
格林德沃将倒满了滚烫红茶的茶杯凑近他的下身。阿不思感到了温度的刺痛，但却不敢将身子挪开。

“啊——”  
热茶杯被贴在他的下身，覆盖了花穴和后穴，对于敏感部位来说太高的温暖顿时令他哀鸣起来，挣扎着挪动屁股。热水溅了出来，打湿了格林德沃的手。  
男人警告了他，又倒了一杯新的热茶，将茶杯贴在少年的私密花园上。这次，他甚至还恶意地用力用杯沿揉弄着那两片热到发红的阴唇。  
“如果再洒出来，我就让他们换那种锡制的茶壶……锡茶壶可比瓷杯烫多了。”  
少年不敢再反抗，只能抱着自己的腿，将最娇嫩的部位全部暴露在男人眼前，承受着近乎灼热的温度。体内的蜜糖很快就融化了，格林德沃用茶杯接住那些从他体内流淌出来的粘稠糖浆，让阿不思将茶喝下去，再倒一杯新的，继续融化剩下的冰糖。  
很快，因为饮用太多的茶水，少年的小腹鼓了起来，开始涌出尿意。  
“陛下……我想去解手……”  
格林德沃没有回应他，只是拿起茶几花瓶里的瓶插玫瑰。这支玫瑰还带着花茎，上面的刺被仆人们细心地剪去了。  
他握着阿不思的阴茎，用花枝的末端挑开小孔，向性器里插去。  
“啊啊……停下……”  
花枝的粗细对于尿道来说有些粗大，少年因为疼痛，张开的双腿开始微微痉挛。在凄惨的呜咽和求饶后，玫瑰花被插进了他的性器，花朵盛开在阴茎的外面。  
阿不思的脸上已经被汗水和口水打湿了，像渴望水的鱼，张大着嘴喘息。男人将他压在身下，将巨大的阴茎插入他灌满了蜂蜜白糖的小穴里，每次抽插都发出糖浆被挤压的淫乱声响。阿不思几次都感觉自己被操到失禁了，只是因为玫瑰花枝的阻碍，连一滴尿液都撒不出来。

为了让国王拔出那枝玫瑰，他只能任人宰割，跪在玫瑰花堆里撅起屁股露出满是精液和蜂糖的穴口，被带刺的玫瑰花枝鞭打。为了不让整座宫殿的人都听见王后的叫声，格林德沃在小妻子的嘴里塞满了红玫瑰的花苞。

少年在露台上被操弄到晚上，两个肉穴都被无刺的玫瑰花枝插满了，像个人肉做的玫瑰花瓶。被禁止排尿的身体只要细微的刺激就会颤抖不已，小腹因为尿液而隆起，男人甚至还会用手掌拍击他的腹部，能听见里面的水声。阿不思口齿含糊地求他别这么做，但下身插着的玫瑰却被淫水弄得湿漉漉的，愈发红艳。

他被格林德沃从露台拖进了卧室，男人命令他赤身裸体地站在房间中央。“我们的婚礼会有舞会，你要在今天学会最简单的贴面舞才行。”格林德沃用一支教鞭拍了拍他鼓起的小腹，“不管什么事，等你学会之后再说。”  
阿不思根本无法集中精力记住舞步，每一步都令他的身体悬浮在痛苦和快感的顶峰。  
“一、二、三……左脚的舞步又错了。”他的屁股上挨了一记教鞭，“又要重新练了，王后。”  
插满下身的玫瑰令他的步伐僵硬而怪异，每跳错一步，他的肉穴里就会被多插进一枝玫瑰。等到晚餐时间，卧室里的舞蹈教学已经过去了两个小时。少年布满情欲痕迹的肉体趴在床上，无意识地抽搐着，下身的两个肉穴被玫瑰花枝撑大到了极限。男人缓缓拔出了那枝阴茎里的玫瑰花，被刺激了几个小时无法释放的精致性器呈现出紫红色，颤抖了半分钟后，阿不思终于失禁在床上，在尿液彻底排出体内之后，阴茎又颤抖了几下，射出大股大股的精液。

 

他一口气睡到婚礼的那天。黑色的婚裙在一周前就完工了，黑绸缎上银色的绣线形成了玫瑰和凤凰的图案，凤凰是邓布利多家族的纹章。裁缝和侍女们等候在卧室外，但他因为困倦，在格林德沃的身上赖了很久才起床。  
“你就快迟到了。”格林德沃说，“我们在八点就必须到礼堂……按照传统，其实早上六点就要去。”

阿不思终于赶在六点半起了床，他还打着哈欠。侍女和裁缝把繁琐的沉重婚服一层一层披在王后身上，但仆人们的眉头都随着一个意外而皱起。  
“陛下，”负责制作婚裙的裁缝小心翼翼和格林德沃请示，“根据我们事先得到的量身尺寸……这套礼服是按照这个尺寸做出来的……但这个和这个的尺寸似乎有些……”

礼服的腰部没法套上阿不思的身体，虽然已经留下五厘米的容错。他们只能将束腰取下，临时用别针改了款式。如果不是因为王后在途中的两个月变了体型，那就只有一种可能了。


	8. Chapter 8

11

在更换礼服时还发生了一个小插曲——阿不思想换上一双自己织的羊毛袜子。  
裁缝试图说服他换上白丝绸长筒袜：“我向您保证它穿上去绝对舒适……”  
“你为什么不喜欢丝绸袜子呢？羊毛袜太厚了，亲爱的，婚鞋是中跟的丝绸拖鞋，鞋扣会扣不上的。”格林德沃搂着他，替他梳理桂冠下的红发。  
“它会打滑……”  
“有鞋扣呢。你穿羊毛袜就没办法扣上鞋扣，你可不想待会儿走过地毯时弄丢一只鞋子，对吗？”  
在劝说了一会儿后，阿不思终于同意穿配套的白丝绸袜子。他沮丧地将路途上完成的羊毛袜收起来——这是他特意为今天准备的，上面的花样是十字和铃兰。

在婚礼前，他们都站在礼堂外的走廊等待。格林德沃中途因为财政大臣的汇报离开了，站在他们后面的盖勒特用脚尖踢了踢阿不思的小腿肚：“我刚才听得都出冷汗了……就为了一双袜子，你和他争辩了五分钟？”  
“我喜欢那双袜子。”阿不思瞪了他一眼，“不要再提这件事了……也不要再踢我！”  
“知道吗，我觉得他的脾气好了很多。”盖勒特凑在他耳边轻声说，“他以前绝不会允许枕边人和自己发生争执，除非你想当众挨一耳光或者鞭子。”

格林德沃回来了，婚礼也在不久后顺利开始。接着便是舞会、宴会、舞会、宴会……整座宫殿都被音乐声淹没了，直到夜深。  
阿不思累了，格林德沃告诉他，很快就可以进婚帐了。他以为这是休息的意思，但人们跟着他们来到了一处空屋——原来是空屋，但现在这里摆着一张精美宽大的垂帘床。  
他回头看了眼后面跟随的人：“我们今夜在这里休息吗？”  
“所有大臣和主教都要来见证婚帐礼……外面有帘子。”格林德沃知道他在担心什么。  
但尽管有两层雪白的纱帐，阿不思的身体还是放松不下来。他可以看见纱帐外的重重人影。格林德沃抱着他，把他放在枕头上，给了阿不思一杯床头的葡萄酒。酒精终于令紧绷的神经松懈下来，他强迫自己无视纱帐外的那些原理。  
“据说这个习俗的来源是为了防止新娘悔婚……”他轻声说，“有些新娘会以新郎性无能的理由悔婚……”  
“你喝醉了，阿不思。”那个人吻了他的额头，“睡吧，把一切交给我……”  
柔软的被子罩在他们的身上。阿不思合上眼睛，他能感到今晚的国王很温柔，动作轻缓，让他的身体充满了甘甜的温暖。

这是个很美好的新婚之夜。他在格林德沃的怀中睡得很安稳。纱帐外的人们在主教宣布婚姻成立后就散去了，这里只剩下他们俩。  
阿不思沉睡着，幽蓝的月色透过纱帐落在他们的身上。他不知自己睡了多久，也许还是夜里，也许已经是鱼肚白的黎明前……那种幽蓝的、却带些银白的光芒浅淡地落在房间里，他睁开了双眼。  
阿不思看见床头有人，那个人影在纱帐外，高挑、消瘦、安静。  
——他看见了一个幽灵。幽灵的影子一晃而过，透过纱帐，只能隐约见到幽灵的红发在月光下闪烁。紧接着幽灵不见了。阿不思整个人惊醒过来。

“怎么了？”格林德沃也醒了，轻声问他，“他们都走了……没事了……睡吧……”  
“……我看见了一个幽灵。”他说。  
“城堡里永远都有很多幽灵。”

阿不思没有再睡着。外面的天很快就要亮了，他靠在男人胸口，看着纱帐外的房间门。门是开着的，也许有仆人来过了。

 

王都纽蒙迦德里的城堡，是依照旧城堡扩建的。在旧王朝时，有一个叫霍格莫茨的地方，承担了城堡的建造。  
霍格莫茨领主的领地遍布西南方，其中也包括商业之都霍格莫德。所以这里的王室富有无比，专注于培养建筑师和数学家。他们拒不承认通过战争获得王位的格林德沃，拒绝了臣服。  
他们的王子被刚刚一统天下的国王带走了，大部分说法中，人们觉得这位王子已经死在了纽蒙迦德的地牢里。二十多年过去了，王子的名字早已被人们遗忘，他们只记得格林德沃娶了一位来自霍格莫茨的妻子。

纽蒙迦德的主体还是旧王朝的城堡，里面有许多连格林德沃都不知道的密道。  
在昼夜交替的昏暗时刻，披着黑袍子的人在密道里匆匆行走。忽然，他手上的灯照到了前面的人影——金头发的王子。  
盖勒特将他的提灯抢了过来：“你疯了吗？你去了哪？今天城堡里到处都是人。”  
那个人没有说话，一缕红发从兜帽下垂落出来。  
“回地下密室去。我得去确认没有仆人见到你……”  
“……我去婚帐的屋子了。”  
盖勒特的脚步停下了，愕然地回头瞪着他。红发的幽灵耸了耸肩：“我见到了新后。他很年轻，就像我被他抓来时的年纪。”  
“——永远别再做这样的事！”盖勒特警告他，“如果被他发现你还活着……这次没办法再用死囚糊弄过去了，他会亲手用锯子把你的脑袋给锯下来！”  
“你说话的样子越来越像他了。”  
“我为什么要救你……我大概是疯了，你从来都用看怪物的眼神厌恶地看我……”  
“我累了，盖勒特。”他们站在地下密室的入口——王子在城堡的地下有一间邪门的屋子，据说里面吊满了剥了皮的猫狗尸体，还用鲜血画着邪神炼金阵，所以从来没有人敢来这间屋子。幽灵推开了房门：“我先睡了，早安。”

 

第二天，国王和王后在议事厅接受祝贺。盖勒特百无聊赖靠在门边，和一个女官调情。  
“盖勒特，过来，”格林德沃喊他，“——把王子的椅子放过来。”  
阿不思看上去没睡好，眼下有些青色。盖勒特坐在他们中间，扭头对女官眨了眨眼睛。  
“我昨夜见到了一个幽灵。”阿不思用只有他听得见的声音说，“红头发的幽灵。”  
“所有的幽灵都是红头发的，因为他们的脑袋被砍下来的时候，血浸满了头发。”他说。

一位贵妇人怀抱着婴儿上前行礼，但没有祝贺。阿不思没注意她，而格林德沃似乎也默许了她的无礼。  
盖勒特碰了碰阿不思的手：“嘿。”  
阿不思回过神，看见了前面的贵妇。  
“罗西尔，他最有势力的情妇。替他生下了两个私生子。”他低低笑着，“你接下来的日子不会很好过的，如果不小心些，你很快就会被送去戈德里克的修道院。”


	9. Chapter 9

12

卡尔在早上进入议事厅前被罗西尔的侍女拦住了。在一间休息室里，他的远房表姐面色不善地等待他。  
“你都做了些什么？”她问，“你是我这边的人吗？”  
“他晚上睡在谁的床上不是我能决定的。”  
“国王从乡下地方带回来一个王后——你们在路上待了两个月，这个乡巴佬完全可以因为马车侧翻出意外！”  
在阿不思出现之前，她被大部分人认为会是下一任王后。那样，她的孩子就不再是私生子，她甚至可以履行王后的权力，剥夺盖勒特的王子身份。  
“他早该变成庶民的。我是说，他的生母已经不是王后了，他也不再是王子……”  
“但他在死刑书上签字了，站在了陛下的那一边。”  
有的时候，盖勒特王子让卡尔头疼。他不学无术，精力旺盛，还喜欢琢磨某些邪门的事。但是在关键的选择上，王子的脑子显然十分清醒。

罗西尔抱怨了很久。但她不是唯一抱怨的人。财政大臣和他的属下并不喜欢新后——格林德沃在为他新建宫殿，以及请全国最好的艺术家聚在王都，依照王后的喜好设计皇家大学院。  
“可悲的是，男人都喜欢温驯的爱人。”他安慰罗西尔，“温驯，年轻，美貌……上一任王后如果愿意给陛下一点好脸色看，留给你的机会就更少了。”

国王和新后的关系很好，阿不思崇拜并且爱慕着格林德沃，他太年轻了，突然坠入炙热的爱河里，全身心地依赖着爱人。  
格林德沃甚至为他将大学者勒梅请来了纽蒙迦德，勒梅的住所宛如一座小型宫殿，紧挨着皇宫的南侧，阿不思可以随时通过内廷的通道和他见面。  
这一切都让年轻的王后雀跃不已。唯一不太美好的事就是，他要负责教导王子的学业。  
盖勒特曾经被学院退学，因为斗殴和非法决斗。在此之前，他的出勤率和成绩也令人担忧。

“你为什么就不能在学习前把我开的书单看完呢！”阿不思抱怨，“这根本不多——”  
“正常人都不会在七天里看十本书的。”  
他们在王后的书房里补课，大部分时间都在争执。盖勒特威胁他，如果阿不思再埋怨他的看书速度，“下周我就在你的书桌上和侍女偷情。”  
阿不思嘀咕：“我会用抽屉把你的那东西夹断掉。”  
男孩冷笑一声。现在是中午，仆人们正往来宴会厅和厨房准备午饭。无人的书房里，他将阿不思从桌上拉了起来，按在桌面上。  
“——你可以试试。”  
敏捷的像豹子般的身体压制着阿不思，盖勒特的膝盖抵在他的裆部，用力往前顶了顶。久经情场的王子很清楚这种小把戏。  
阿不思喊了一声，及时收住了声音。那个人恶劣地笑着，被他在肚子上踢了一脚——阿不思还想再踢第二脚，脚踝却被他拉住了，整个人从书桌上摔到了地上。  
他爬起来，瞪了盖勒特一眼，然后披上披风往外走。  
“你要去哪？”盖勒特问，“快要吃午餐了。”  
“陛下今天不在内廷吃午餐，我去勒梅大师那用餐。”  
“你们就留我一个人？”  
“不许在我的书桌上和侍女做那事！”阿不思警告他，“——或者你可以和我一起去。”

他在勒梅的府邸待到下午，一直都在讨论关于天文之类的事。期间王子打碎了学者家的花瓶，被王后要求赔偿十五枚金币。  
“它只值三个铜板。”盖勒特说，“你看见过那么丑的花瓶吗？我打赌这是这个老头从死人坟里挖出来的……”  
“这是勒梅大师家的花瓶！”  
盖勒特发现了，阿不思的和善是不仅限于自己父王的。任何他崇拜的人，在他眼里都是完美无缺的，包括这人家里的花瓶。  
“我真的好奇，在遇到我父王之前你都待在哪？”他问，“你应该在十二岁前就被人用一颗糖骗去北方诸国，卖给一个糟老头才对。”  
阿不思正拆开一颗柠檬雪宝，听见他的话，气得脸微微发红，但还是将糖放进了嘴里。“所以我被一个纽蒙迦德的老男人拐走了。”他说。

他们回去的时候，格林德沃已经在阿不思的房间里等了一会儿了。他的身边还有医官。在简单的体检之后，医官很确定王后怀孕了。  
这让纽蒙迦德进入了欢庆。阿不思被要求静养，减少情绪波动。这就意味着他可以顺理成章拒绝替王子补课。  
“为什么你们会情绪激动地补课？”格林德沃看着盖勒特，“我说过你要尊重王后。”

王子逃去了狩猎，避免被父王强硬要求留下来补习。宫廷里举办了两天的庆祝晚宴，按照时间，当第一个孩子诞生的时候，那座为阿不思建立的宫殿就会完工。

那是春夏交替的雨天，阿不思从勒梅大师的府邸回宫，当他进入内室的时候，一个微胖的身影猛地从衣柜里扑出来抱住他。他不知道这个人是怎么进来的，又是怎么避开女仆们。  
男人衣衫不整地逃了出去，被外面的女官们撞见了。阿不思还坐在地上，愕然地盯着门口。

半个小时后，格林德沃从议事厅回来处理这件事。  
有女佣认识那个人，是宫内的弄臣。由于这并不是国王和王后感兴趣的活动，所以弄臣们已经很久没有出来表演了。  
“我不认识那个人……”阿不思解释，“不知道他是怎么进到我房间里去的……”  
“我明白。不用担心。”格林德沃俯下身亲了亲他的脸颊，“这件事情很显而易见，我们只需要确保你没受伤。”  
有侍卫汇报关于那个人的事，他已经死了，面朝下死在水塘里，背后插着一把刀。流言传来了——王后实在太过于年轻，以至于人们并不觉得他会只满足于国王。

格林德沃能察觉到他的不安。阿不思在一个深夜小心翼翼地向他询问前妻被处死的原因。“是因为他背叛了您吗？”  
男人注意到阿不思用的是“他”。明显，有人和少年说过一些过去的事。  
“……是背叛，但不是那方面。你不会做出和他一样的事。所以放心吧……”他说，“阿不思，你不是他。过去的事情对于你没有参考意义。”

少年的身体在这段时候容易发热又柔软，像缠人的猫。根据御医的建议，他们谨慎地“把握尺度”。盖勒特时不时会在下午跑来打扰他的下午茶和阅读。“我警告过你，”他说，“这样的事情再来个十几遍，他迟早会信。”  
“谁会再陷害我十几遍？”阿不思窝在沙发上。没外人的时候，他就喜欢穿着棉布袍子窝在那，毛茸茸的红发披散在沙发扶手上，在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
“罗西尔——她不会放过你和我。你明白的，如果她成了王后，我就是她孩子获得继承权的阻碍。她不止一次想找大臣进言废了我……”  
他很快发现阿不思没在听——这个人走神了，甚至没有关注膝盖上的书。  
“你的脸红着。”盖勒特伸手拧了把他的脸颊，“天太热了吗？”

“哈啊……”  
阿不思低下头，夹紧了双腿。他的肚子渐渐大了，这个动作显得有些困难。  
“啊，我明白了，他又在你身上装了点小玩意儿。”盖勒特的手从他的袍子下面伸进去，王后没有穿下装，袍子下的双腿是赤裸的，硬挺的精巧性器被黑色的缎带紧紧扎住，仍有半透明的液体从马眼小孔里溢出来。  
“别动那……要等到陛下回来……”

他的国王有时会恶趣味地控制他的排泄欲望。阿不思从早上就没有排过尿，怀孕的身体本来就会产出更多水液，他的膀胱现在已经鼓了起来。  
“如果不想给他发现的话，解开再缠上不就行了。”  
“……那个打结的方法是特殊的……啊……别动那！我说了……”  
盖勒特用手指尖玩弄他的马眼，阿不思不得不咬住垫子防止尖叫。接着，王子解开了黑缎带。

“我会打这个结。”他说，“你欠我一个人情。”  
阿不思蜷在那，恨恨地瞪着他。被绑了太久的阴茎一时尿不出来——盖勒特把他拽到清洗室里，毫无预兆地用手掌压着他的膀胱。  
“啊啊……”  
阿不思喊叫着在他面前尿了出来，盖勒特甚至还套弄了几下可怜兮兮的性器，让他射了一次。

精疲力尽的少年躺在洗手台上，敞开下身被他观察，这算是“劳务费”。盖勒特喜欢玩那个穿刺在阿不思阴蒂上的银钉子，年轻人把握不好力度，阿不思有两度在泄身的情欲刺激下晕厥过去。洗手台上被淫液弄得黏糊糊的，他花了一点时间才将阿不思清洗干净，把黑缎带重新照原样绑回去。  
那个结看上去和原来一模一样。阿不思终于舒服地过了个下午。

傍晚，他的国王回来了。在检查之后，格林德沃一边轻笑着，一边从墙上的暗柜里取出了一个皮箱。  
“你自己解开过了。这是作弊，亲爱的。”他打开皮箱，将里面的东西一样样取出来，“作弊就要接受惩罚。”


	10. Chapter 10

13

当盖勒特在第二天去找阿不思、问他要不要去内苑打板球的时候，王后房间的门是紧闭着的。侍女们不知去了哪——他拿出那些跟着士兵们学的撬锁把戏，那个士兵原来是个要被砍手的盗贼——打开了王后屋子的门。

卧室里传来细碎的声音，分不清是甜美还是痛苦。少年被束缚在床上，浑身赤裸，手脚被绑在一起，跪趴在床上。黑色的皮制束具把他的手腕和脚踝连在一起，脖子上的黑皮项圈则和双乳上的小夹子连在一起。  
虽然带着眼罩和口嚼，但盖勒特几乎想象得到他现在的表情。阿不思的下身两个肉穴都被红蜡覆盖着，红蜡上面还印着火漆盖章，里面鼓鼓囊囊的，不知插着什么。  
盖勒特用指尖剥开了一些红蜡，淫液很快从缝隙里涌了出来——少年体内插着两支特制的粗大阳具，上面布满了半硬不软的短鬃毛。这些东西光是怎么被塞进去的都很难想象，事实上，当昨夜格林德沃用红蜡烛的蜡汁把它们封起来的时候，王后雪白的身子遍体通红，带着束具可怜兮兮地扭动着想逃跑。  
他的阴道和后穴还被事先挤满了发痒发热的媚药，这样被放置了一晚上，身下的床铺都湿透了。  
盖勒特把他后穴的阳具拔了出来。鬃毛刮过敏感的媚肉时，少年的身子整个微微颤抖了起来。后穴经过了一晚上的填充，现在像一张合不上的小口。但当盖勒特把手指伸进去刮弄的时候，它迅速包裹住了手指，紧紧吮吸着。

阿不思的屁股布满红痕，看上去被重重掌掴过。盖勒特把它捏起来揉了揉，因为不经常锻炼，这两片臀瓣柔软而丰满。  
因为带着眼罩，他还以为来的人是格林德沃。  
盖勒特感到自己已经硬了，他的血液里也流淌着那种征服和施虐的欲望——他重新把那根带着毛刺的阳具插入阿不思的后穴，快速抽插起来。凄惨的悲鸣很快从口嚼后面传出来，那个人的整个身子都紧紧绷着，黑皮束具被挣扎弄得哗哗作响。  
突然，少年的身子就像断了线的木偶，软软倒在床上，偶尔抽搐两下。他失去意识了。  
盖勒特把他翻了过来，阿不思的阴茎头部也被红蜡包裹着，不可能射精或者排尿。一个带锁孔的金属环紧紧箍在龟头，只有格林德沃手上的钥匙能解开它，如果戴着它，阿不思就连自由排泄都做不到，他必须在早晚得到许可后才能排尿。  
盖勒特猜他要戴着这玩意几周，到最后，哪怕把它取下来，潜意识里的本能也会让阿不思无法排泄，必须要得到格林德沃的许可才行。

可怜的小家伙。他想着，把那根阴道里的假阳具也拔了出来，然后用力进入了阿不思的身体。  
年轻人的性爱没有分寸，他在王后的体内横冲直撞了很久，阿不思从昏厥到苏醒，感觉到自己被操个不停。他还怀着孩子，阴道要比平时更加肿胀和火热，这让操他的人格外兴奋，甚至一边抽插，一边揪着那颗阴蒂上的银钉拈动。

 

当格林德沃回来的时候，就见到他的阿不思被人“拆封”了，可怜地躺在床上，两个肉穴里滴滴答答淌着白浆；始作俑者还坐在旁边喝酒，有恃无恐。

 

“你看起来不是很惊讶。”盖勒特说。  
“我不是瞎子，读得懂你看他的眼神。”他拉过椅子，在床前坐下，“但是看和做是两回事——你是吃准了我不会把你的继承权给撤销了？”  
盖勒特摇晃着酒杯，思索了一会儿：“所以我现在是个庶民了吗？”  
“别再有下次。”他把阿不思抱起来，少年还昏迷着，听不见他们的谈话，“我带他去做些清理……至于你，可以开始祈祷他不会生一个男婴。”  
“你知道会发生些什么。我是你的儿子，有与生俱来的野心。在你死后，他和他的孩子不会有任何登上王座的机会的。我会把他们关进塔楼里，在他们十四岁前就会传出因风寒去世的消息……就像你对你其他兄弟或者侄子们做的那些事。”  
“尽管听上去很野蛮，但确实是最保险的做法。”

“所以，我想和你谈一个交易，父王。”盖勒特放下酒杯，“让我和你共享他。我会像爱自己的孩子那样爱你们的孩子。”

格林德沃注视着他。这个小混账毫不害怕……他确定，他很确定，自己是格林德沃和那个人唯一的联系了……他们曾经有过几个孩子，但全都夭折了——天花，伤寒，肺炎，蚊子传播的疟疾……只有这个活了下来。  
格林德沃舍不得处决掉这个王子。他也不希望自己和阿不思的孩子在以后被长子囚禁到死。  
“顺带一提，我们对于伴侣的品位也很像，”盖勒特读得懂他的表情，知道格林德沃不反对。

“但只有一个条件。”格林德沃笑了，轻轻抚摸着阿不思的头发，“——只要王后同意。”

 

在之后的几天里，阿不思都没再见到盖勒特。  
“他去哪了？”他问格林德沃，“他答应过来读掉那本书的。”  
他的陛下一如既往宠溺的亲吻他的红发：“也许是做了些错事，怕被斥责，所以出去打猎了。”  
“戈德里克来信了……我妹妹病了，我很担心这件事。可以让我的弟弟护送她来王都养病吗？戈德里克太冷了。”  
“当然……你甚至不需要问我。挑你喜欢的宫殿给他们住吧，想住多久都可以。”

他换上正装，前往议事厅。卡尔正和一个人在走廊边说话，像是想将人轰走。  
“陛下，”那个人直接走向格林德沃，“卡尔先生说这种事没必要叨扰您……但我觉得十分有必要……”  
“只是一些荒诞的信件，陛下，您没必要看。”  
但格林德沃已经拿过了那人递来的信件，上面的字迹很有趣，圈圈套圈圈，像是某种古文——但那是阿不思的书写习惯，王后喜欢华丽活泼的花体字。

“情书，”他说，“措辞很时尚。”  
“没错，我们在宫外拦截下了这些信……”  
“那可真是太让人遗憾了。”他把信塞回告密者的衣领里，“卡尔，带他去行刑官那边——知道吗，你们王后写信的措辞好像一百五十年前的古人，他连一本流行的爱情小说都没读过。”


	11. Chapter 11

14

告密者在受刑后说出了很有趣的证词，他简称这是王后写给宫外情人的书信。傍晚，这个人因为出血过多死在了行刑官那边。

格林德沃知道背后的主使可能是哪几个人。也许是嫉妒宠爱，也许是憎恨那些宫殿的耗费。这是无可避免的，为了这些事去大张旗鼓地调查显然并不聪明。  
阿不思有时会来议事厅外等他，手里带着一卷厚厚的羊皮纸，上面是为了王都大学院开的书单。格林德沃每次都签了字，他发现有时候派人去搜寻那些古籍，耗费的人力物力简直要比送给贵妇人一套红宝石首饰还要巨大。  
但只要能让王后心情愉悦，一切都是值得的。他还找来了一位宝石工匠，让这位工匠用各色宝石替王后镶嵌一幅珠宝肖像画。财政大臣快要被王后身上的花费弄疯了，他不得不告诉格林德沃，如果再这样下去，国王就必须动用自己私库的金子了。  
“我把私库的钥匙放在谁那了？你还是盖勒特？”他问卡尔。  
“放在罗西尔女士那，陛下。我并不是替她说话，因为我觉得王后并不是很在乎珠宝肖像画或者新宫殿。”  
他们正谈论着公务，有仆人匆忙过来，说王后出事了。

——在失踪了三天后，盖勒特回来了。阿不思正从图书馆带着新开的书单回来，经过内苑时，王子突然冲过来将他抱上了马。他把王后抢走了。

 

“我们这是在哪？！”阿不思死死拽着他的胳膊，避免被颠下去。  
“别说话，你会咬到舌头的。”  
“你疯了吗？这几天你都去了哪？”  
马匹在一座城郊的小屋子前停下，盖勒特把他扛在肩上进了屋。屋里的摆设很简单，看上去应该是他游猎时作为歇脚的屋子。  
阿不思被丢在里面的床上，一堆松叶飘了起来，他敢打赌平时这个家伙一定是一身的松泥，然后直接倒在上面。

“我有事想向你忏悔……”他抱住了阿不思，将人紧紧地抱在了怀里，“我曾冒犯过你。”  
“你现在就在冒犯我！”  
“那次不一样……我擅自将你‘拆封’了，你的眼睛被蒙着……”  
阿不思立刻回忆起是哪一次了，顿时浑身的血液都几乎凝固。  
“……然后被父亲撞见了。”盖勒特的眼里甚至有泪光，哀求地看着他，“他说我必须得到你的原谅……否则我就会被送上绞刑架。”  
“……”这件事令阿不思一时说不出话来。  
“是绞刑架！阿不思。怜悯我吧……”  
“……为什么不是断头台……”他可怜的小脑袋混乱了，纠正了盖勒特对于绞刑架的错误读音，“这个词根是西美尔古语里的……”  
盖勒特不想等他清醒，低头拥吻着他。  
“你是那么的善良……所以我来乞求原谅，这是让父亲原谅我们的唯一方式……”  
“陛下从未和我提过！”  
“——你忘了上一位王后、我的母亲，他是因为偷情被砍头的吗？”盖勒特的语气严厉了起来，“我们需要联合起来。”  
“联……联合……？”  
“没错！就像这样。”

他拉开了王后的学者灰袍，阿不思的肚子大了，怀孕也影响了他的胸部——少年平坦的胸口微微隆起，形成了曼妙的弧度。本来精小的乳头发红胀大，裸露在空气里微微颤抖。  
盖勒特啃咬着两粒乳珠，品尝到了从里面淌出的初乳香味。狡猾的王子已经感觉到王后的六神无主，他趁机将阿不思剥光了，将少年的手脚紧紧捆在一起，就像捆住猎物的四肢。阿不思的嘴被塞了起来，脸涨得通红。  
他被盖勒特抱到了屋外，旁边有一处空地有木架，看上去是平时用来处理猎物皮毛的剥皮处。阿不思就这这个姿势被吊在了木架上，手脚绑在一起，下身的曲线让阴户整个暴露了出来。  
“你的身上都是汗……让我服侍你吧，这两天我是你的仆人……”盖勒特用力吻了他的脸颊，然后从旁边拿来了水桶和刷子。那把刷子应该是用来梳理马鬃的，用黑色的鬃毛制成，对于人类来说太粗糙了。  
他把刷子沾了些水，在阿不思身体上刷了起来。洁白的皮肤迅速被刺激成了红色，尤其是当刷子反复在脚底摩擦的时候，被绑住的四肢无处可躲，刷子刮过的疼痛让双脚弓住，十指蜷缩。塞着嘴的布条堵住了哭喊，阿不思狂乱地摇着头。  
在确定王后的双脚在三天内难以行走和逃跑之后，盖勒特把刷子压在了阿不思的胸口，粗糙的鬃毛不断打着圈刮过乳头，他们很快就闻到了乳香——稀薄的乳汁蔓延在胸口，被刷子搅到一起。  
然后是下身——暴露出来的阴户就像一片肥美的蚌壳，怀孕让它肿胀了。当刷子覆盖上去的时候，阿不思的浑身都绷住了。然后它来回刷了第一下——他的挣扎让木架子嘎吱作响。  
“你知道废后是一名战俘……可悲的是父亲对他一见钟情，我没见过他少年时的容貌，但据说可比日月光辉……被俘的第一夜，他就被父亲强暴了……确实是这个词——用鞭子和拳头度过了新婚之夜。”盖勒特把刷子时轻时重地刮过阴户，塞着阿不思嘴的布被口水浸湿了，猎物美丽的脸庞上涕泪横流。“有些传统里，新娘都是从外面抢回来的。但霍格莫德的数学家们显然不喜欢这个传统。所以在之后……发生过很多可怕的事。他逃跑过几次，每次都伴随着更加严厉的处罚。比如被吊在花园的那棵树下，一座尖细的三角锥摆在花穴下面，让他不断坐下去……再后来，父王的脾气越来越暴躁，他会把王后的浑身都紧紧捆住，好像一个蜷缩的圆球，然后用板球的木拍子抽打他。那是我六岁时发生的事情了，王后的身上被打得没有一块好肉。”  
阴户被刷子刮得通红，鬃毛反复刮过阴蒂，让它像颗小豆子一样抬头。  
“你失禁了。不过没关系，我会替你清理掉的——我十岁时，他有次差点逃跑成功了。父王非常生气，杀了许多协助者，然后把王后关在了一个笼子里……和一条蟒蛇关在一起。那是斯莱特林家族的后人送给他的礼物。我是那次才知道蟒蛇有两条阴茎，长得吓人，像个钩子。”他用了些清水替阿不思清理身上的汗水和秽物，“而且蟒蛇一次可以操几个小时……甚至十几个小时，精液像水囊一样灌满他的子宫和肠道，还会在之后结成硬块。在被蟒蛇奸淫了几个小时之后，我第一次听见他和父王求饶。但他还是和蛇被关了两天。父王把他拖到马房里，就像你现在这样，把他吊起来，然后处理那些结成硬块的精液……”  
粗大的木柄刷子正被他塞入阿不思的花穴。  
“就用这种刷子，像这样……”  
它被用力塞了进去。阿不思的喊叫声被布条堵住了。然后硬毛刷子开始在肉穴里刷动，透明的淫液挂满了黑色硬毛，很快就带了血丝。刷子抽插、拧转，最后抽出来时，阿不思的声音已经很轻了。  
充血的肉穴比以前更加紧致，盖勒特将他从架子上解了下来，将他绑在树上干了起来。

阿不思被他掠进了小屋整整两天，少年人的精力旺盛，好像永远都花不完。他们像两个原始人，浑身赤裸地在兽皮上做爱。盖勒特熟悉野外的药草，阿不思被他喂着喝下了催情草药汤，不得不自己坐在粗糙的树枝上摩擦下身，直到树枝被淫水浸成深色。  
盖勒特还会在操他前往他的花穴里塞一截小树枝——并不粗，像手指粗细的短树枝，但是上面的树皮十分粗糙。当他操完阿不思的后面，花穴里的小树枝也会被媚肉吸到很深的地方，他们要一起想办法慢慢把它弄出来，阿不思往往会在过程里高潮数次。

“我父亲做了一件事……这件事也许起到了最恶劣的影响。”在酒后的狂欢之后，他们依偎在兽皮上低语，“我诞生的前后他们都有过其他的孩子，但是全都因为疾病夭折了……我是唯一活下来的婴儿。某种意义上，我成了王后的精神支柱。”  
但是格林德沃让人把孩子抱走了，带去西宫殿抚养。他觉得这样一来，妻子就会把那些爱意转移到自己的身上。  
“我的童年很混乱，到六岁才重新回到内廷生活，十岁时，父母看上去好像关系稳定了，但那只是暂时的屈服。他终于决定报复了，于是策划了一场……”他轻抚着阿不思的红发，组织词汇，“……刺杀。他差点杀了父亲。”


	12. Chapter 12

15

不管是不是在意识不清醒的状态下，总之阿不思答应原谅他。两天后他们回了王都，格林德沃似乎什么都知道，让阿不思回房间好好休息。  
他发现阿不思回来之后会喜欢躲在暗处观察他，藏在帘子或者椅背后面露出半个脑袋。格林德沃时常在早上抱着他，用柔软的毛梳子替他处理羊毛一样柔软的红色卷发。“你找到你想找的秘密了吗？亲爱的？”  
阿不思用那双温柔的蓝眼睛看着他。如果这个少年有魔法，那么魔法就在这双眼睛里。没人抵挡得住这样的凝视，尤其是常年整日需要提防一切的老男人。  
“盖勒特和我说了很多以前的事。”他轻声说，“我不知道是不是真的……”

在盖勒特的叙述里，格林德沃过去的那段婚姻从各方面来说都充满了阴影。所以他才会爱上阿不思，“只要亲亲你的头发，你就会去拥抱他，他从不担心你从靴子里拔出一把匕首。”盖勒特说。

“在他之前我没有过婚姻或者恋爱，”他说，“我的人生大部分都用来征战了。就像家族的传统——世上的一切都是可以征服的。我以为爱也可以。”  
“您爱过他吗？”  
“如果我不爱他，盖勒特在第一次翘课的时候就已经被赶出去了。我当然爱过他……但当他想逃离的时候，我也用过很多……不好的手段去留下他。”格林德沃将阿不思抱紧了些，“我从未和其他人说过这些话。阿不思，我伤害过我的爱人，把他越推越远，最后不可收拾……那是愧疚和后悔组成的阴云。在处死他之后，我每一天都在后悔曾经对他做下的伤害。但我不能承认……至少决不能公开承认……我不能让其他人知道他没有被驯服，甚至还策划刺杀……真正让我感到羞耻的是他从未爱过我……”  
“那您……有好好对待过他吗？”  
格林德沃将头埋在他的胸口，阿不思轻轻安抚他的背脊。男人没有穿着上衣，他的身上遍布着战斗留下的伤口。  
他点了点头。  
“……在有些时候，我们的关系看上去似乎会就此好转……但我不允许他在任何事情上违逆我，所以很快又会发生矛盾……”

在那年的五月，王都会举办骑士大赛。所有拥有骑士身份的人都可以参加。国王也一样。  
骑士们会在自己的铠甲上挂上铃兰花环，战胜对手后，就摘下对方的花环，送给看台上的恋人。格林德沃击败了对手，他的长枪挑下对方的花环，然后将它送给了看台上的王后。  
这是理所当然的，甚至会被吟游诗人记录下来的美好景象。然而王后并没有接过花环。  
他将花环甩在王后的膝盖上，骑马离开。王后任由花环滑落下去，掉进看台的缝隙，最后摔得粉碎。

他总会回忆起那个画面，有时它会出现在噩梦之中——如果他再让花环停留一会儿呢？说不定那个人就会接过了。或者让侍女代为接过，或者他亲自去看台上替那个人戴上……

“我在所有的事情上都做了最愚蠢的那个选择……直到遇见你。”他说，“你很意外我亲自去塔楼上找你？我只是不想再做一次愚蠢的选择。我会带走你，满足你的一切愿望……就算在我死后，盖勒特也会继续保护你。我爱你，阿不思……你不知道自己有多迷人吗？用你那双蓝眼睛再看看我吧……”

 

在那天夜里，他们三个人第一次在同一张床上。盖勒特发誓，将会在以后代替父王保护王后。  
阿不思被两个人同时进入了，被填满的身体难耐地等待着进入者的动作。  
“他怀孕六个月了。”格林德沃说，“你要温柔些。”  
熟悉了情欲的身体被渐渐打开了，盖勒特吻着他的背脊：“你简直就像个蜂蜜罐子……”  
阿不思的呻吟声很轻，被甘甜的快感染红了身体。格林德沃粗糙的手掌握住了他的性器上下套弄，同时在他的身体里进出。王后有时会需要做那种“练习”——比如把光滑又沉重的玉石棍子放进身体里，学习自己收紧肉穴，防止它们掉出来。他的身体需要随时保持良好的状态，以此侍奉国王。  
但有次“练习”被盖勒特撞见了。王子对他进行了一些严格的测试，比如让他夹紧那根棍子，不被拔出来。  
没能通过测试的后果是改换了练习方式。盖勒特将一些植物的绒毛塞进了阿不思的下身，再把他结结实实地绑在马鞍上，带他出去骑马。绒毛随着颠簸渐渐深入，在绕了一圈回来后，阿不思的马鞍都在向下淌水。肉穴里毫不间断的细密发痒简直能将人逼疯。  
他将手指伸进后穴，立刻就被媚肉紧紧裹住，不断向里吮吸。阿不思握着他的手操着自己，最后几乎把他的整个手掌都吞了进去。

那天盖勒特被狠狠骂了一顿——因为格林德沃回来时，发现他的王后在卧室里用香蕉自渎，浑身赤红；他的儿子，始作俑者，在旁边不知所措。他不得不用大量的水“清洗”阿不思，折腾到深夜。

 

在清晨，阿不思能感到自己体内的东西有些胀大，男人时常会晨勃——他调整了一下姿势，用嘴包裹住格林德沃的性器，熟练地替男人口交。  
“我觉得你偏心。”盖勒特抱怨。  
阿不思从被子里钻出脑袋，还有些没睡醒的浮肿眼睛幽幽地瞪着他：“等你能顺利把所有北方部族的纹章背出来，我就会奖励你。”

 

他们今天都会很忙。格林德沃至少要在议事厅待到晚上——北方部族在上个月发生过一场叛乱，而且还有加重的趋势。  
阿不思得要举行一场例行的宴会，但是卡在了预算上，他想催促罗西尔女士归还私库钥匙。  
“她不会还的。”盖勒特对此毫不抱希望，“她恨不得看你在第一次举办宴会时就出丑，比如用了穷酸人家的兽脂蜡烛……”  
“陛下为什么让她管着私库？”  
“这是……一些多方面的原因。一般来说，私库会由陛下自己或者王后管着。至于……你明白的……父亲也没有理由让她归还钥匙。”  
“我写信催过她三次了！我至少写了一篇论文的长度来论述她为什么应该归还钥匙！”  
盖勒特相信罗西尔不会看那些好像老学究一样的信：“你得想其他办法。”

阿不思想了个办法，但是需要王子的帮忙——盖勒特会组织一场贵族少年的游猎，其中包括罗西尔两名兄弟。罗西尔一定会去，她从不会把私库的钥匙离身，盖勒特可以趁她落单的时候抢走钥匙。  
这个计划让盖勒特有些惊愕：“你知道这听起来像什么吗？”  
“我知道，听起来像五十七年前苏塔城的现实派小说家写的小说《侠盗杰克》……这个情节发生在第三十七页的十五行……”  
“我们说的完全不是一件事！”

但这是个好机会。格林德沃今天在议事厅处理公务，不会出现在内苑；他和阿不思可以一手遮天完成这个侠盗举动。  
阿不思出了主意，在书房等待好消息。在中午的时候，他听见花园里响起了尖叫声。

不久，盖勒特笑着冲进了房间，手里拿着钥匙。两个年轻人欢呼了一会儿——但很快，卡尔先生就叹着气请他们都去议事厅。

“陛下气坏了，两位殿下。”卡尔说，“我不是偏私，但这可是光天化日发生在内苑的抢劫——真是年少无畏。”

 

王子在王后的指挥下，在白天的内苑抢劫了一位妇女。这种事情是闻所未闻的，就连法庭都不知道该怎么判。格林德沃安抚了泪如雨下的罗西尔，确保她不会把事情说出去。  
当两个人来到议事厅后，他忍住了用一些传统方式管教儿子的冲动：“你们的小脑袋里在想些什么？年轻人？”  
“是我提议的……”阿不思说。  
格林德沃示意他过去，然后抱住了他：“你一定是从一些奇怪的古书上得到的灵感……但那是古书的责任，不是你的错，亲爱的……”  
盖勒特点头：“是的，那些没人看得懂的古书……”  
“闭嘴，王子。这是给你的处罚。”  
他丢给了盖勒特一卷羊皮纸。

“在北边冈特家族的领地发现了一些邪教迹象……带着你的狐朋狗友过去逛一圈，如果发现那里还有围着篝火用小孩心脏召唤女巫的神棍，就抓回来送上火刑架。”他说，“你快要十七岁了，如果王子只会打猎的话，我为什么不过继一个猎户的孩子呢。”

说实话，这不是多困难的活。偶尔有蛮族还在崇拜活人祭祀的邪教，没有人会反对把那些人送去烧死。盖勒特没有军功，格林德沃想让他立下些可以写在纸上的功劳。  
但王子看上去很不情愿：“光是路上的时间就要两个月……”  
“怎么了？你离开王都会晚上吓得睡不着吗？”

盖勒特带着那卷命令，非常不情愿地走了。在第二天，他在中午来找阿不思。  
“我要你帮我个忙，”他说，“我不能离开王都太久……我是说，可以离开五六天这样，但是几个月……太久了……”  
“你要我替你代笔给情人写情书吗？”阿不思问，“你的文笔太烂了。”  
“不，事实上，我在宫殿的地下偷偷养了猫。”他说，“猫……需要喂养。偶尔离开几天，可以替它准备好足够的食物，或者它也会胆子够大自己出去找吃的……”  
“为什么要偷偷养猫？宫殿里一直可以养猫。”  
“我喜欢偷偷养。这样猫会和人比较亲近。”  
阿不思从没听过这种说法，他的好友米勒娃的家里养了许多猫，都和人十分亲近。

“总之，非常简单，在我不在的期间，你每天替我送一份餐到地下室的门口——放在门口就可以了！不要推门进去看，里面都是剥了皮的尸体，如果你看到那些东西，我父亲会剥了我的皮！”他说，“我只能拜托你了！”


	13. Chapter 13

16

说句实话，盖勒特王子托付了一个很正确的人。长久的学院生活让阿不思养成了非常规律的线性生活习惯，只要把“喂猫”加进每天的日程表，他就不会忘掉这件事。  
就个人而言，他也喜欢这个活，在霍格沃茨的时候，他最大的期待就是好友米勒娃带着家里的两只猫过来听课，一只叫雪花，一只叫卡里，会安静地趴在她的学士服袍子上。

中午，在确认了戈德里克的弟弟妹妹已经顺利启程后，他亲自去厨房拿王子预定的餐食。厨房的人将一个食盘交给了他的侍女，阿不思将盖子打开看了看：“哦，不……猫不能吃这些。”  
“王子让他的猫吃这些。”厨子说。  
“他到底养了多少只猫……首先不能有蔬菜，猫可是肉食动物。这些肉也太熟了……天啊还有酱料……它的毛会掉光的。”阿不思皱着眉头把食盘放了回去，“很抱歉我要请你们重做一份了。切成小块的七分熟混合肉排，加一点点的盐就行了。”

他带着食盘去了宫殿的地下，在此之前，阿不思从未来过这。每个人都知道盖勒特王子在这有一间邪门的屋子，说不定里面在举办召唤恶魔的实验，天花板会滴滴答答地落下血滴。  
侍女们不敢再往下走了，她们也是贵族家庭的小姐。阿不思只能带着一位棕色皮肤的小仆人继续往那走，最后把装着肉排的食盘放在那间屋子门口。  
但猫在哪呢？他左右看了看，还学了几声猫叫，期待有一只小奶猫从砖头的缝隙里钻出来。然而并没有猫的出现。时间过得很快，眼看就要到下午去勒梅大师家探讨第三星象的时间了，他不得不离开。  
这样过了几天，格林德沃知道他每天会去地下室喂猫。“把那只猫抱上来养吧，如果你喜欢。”他说，“有人进贡了几只雪白的绿眼睛小猫，我敢打赌要比盖勒特养的野猫可爱多了。”  
“它们在哪？”  
格林德沃刚刚从议事厅回来，仆人们在替他解下沉重的披风和金线外套。他有时会随身带装着文件的箱子回来，今天也带着。  
“你想养它们吗？”  
“可以养在我的书房里——我保证会好好照顾它们的。”  
“别为它们分心，把我给忘了。”他俯下身拥住阿不思，另一只手打开了箱子——里面传来小猫的细细叫声，有雪白的影子探头出来。阿不思笑着扑到箱子边，把里面的四只白猫抱了出来。

 

他很快习惯独自带着食盘下去喂猫——盖勒特确实养了猫。前一天放在那的食物会被吃完，空食盘放在屋外。他还试着去推过那扇屋子的房门，但是推不开，是锁上的。  
但宫殿的地下很大，像是迷宫。他喜欢在里面探索一会儿，偶尔会发现一些已经遗弃的神奇房间。有一间屋子堆满了旧肖像画和旧书，阿不思一连去了很多天。  
直到他在屋子的侧门里发现了另一个小房间，里面摆的同样也是肖像画，当他提灯将它们照亮时，险些以为那是自己的肖像。  
但并不是。  
小房间里的肖像属于同一个人——他有着和阿不思相似的红头发和蓝眼睛，美貌惊人，但气质更加沉静些，一种游离于优雅和哀伤的神情遍布了每一张画。这些肖像里，红发人的手边都会摆放上象征数学的圆规与几何图谱。在一些油画的角落，能找到象征霍格莫德的纹章，是数学中“无限”的8字型。  
他似乎知道这个人是谁了。  
小型肖像画都被摆放在角落的桌子上，阿不思看见了一个贝壳——肖像被镶嵌在两半贝壳里，黄金将它们重新固定在一起，平时贝壳是合起的，只有手掌大小，打开的时候，能看见左边是王后的肖像，右边是格林德沃的。  
阿不思把它带走了。

格林德沃在两天后就发现了，它被摆放在阿不思的书桌上。他今天不去议事厅，想来书房邀请阿不思去湖边散步。  
“我记得我已经把它收进地下库房了。”他拿起贝壳画，看了很久。  
“我会尽快把它放回去的。我只是……”  
“不，没关系，如果你喜欢它，就把它留下好了。”格林德沃将贝壳放回桌上，“别让猫把它弄坏了。”

阿不思觉得自己做了件不太好的事。他不该把它重新拿出来。

书房里的猫平时在窝里睡觉，它们的性格都很好，应该是被精心挑选过的。但阿不思还是会小心翼翼把贝壳用书挡起来，担心被它们弄坏。可就在有天他起床后，发现贝壳画从书房里消失了。  
不在猫窝里，也不在房间的什么角落。阿不思担心是仆人偷走了它，但不敢对格林德沃说。他知道国王对待宫内小偷的态度，曾经有人偷走过阿不思的宝石衣扣，这个人从此消失了。

“如果你们之中的任何人拿走了那个贝壳，现在说出来，我保证不会告诉国王。”他把所有人召集起来，“这是内廷的肖像，没有商人胆敢收购。”  
没人承认。王后的善良对于他们并没有威慑力。

但坏事永远都是接连而来的。在他们都安睡着的深夜，格林德沃被急报吵醒了。  
——盖勒特王子失踪了。

“那并不是蛮族的邪教，”阿不思听见门外的大臣说，“是冈特的叛军。王子和他的侍从三天前失去了踪影……其中一个侍从的尸体在灌木丛里被发现……”  
阿不思赤足走出卧室，呆呆看着门口。格林德沃注意到他也醒了，让大臣暂等，然后回卧室和他解释。  
“盖勒特那边出了些事……但没事的，你需要好好休息。我要去议事厅了。”他说，“不用害怕什么……”  
阿不思独自回去，在床边坐了一夜。凌晨四点了，他还是没有睡意。

他忽然站了起来，想起自己忘了喂猫——贝壳画失踪的事让他心烦意乱，连续两天忘记送食盘去地下了。

 

深夜的厨房里没有人，两名女仆陪着他去取餐，她们都会做饭，阿不思打算和她们弄些简单的肉排送下去。  
但当他们带着手提灯打开厨房们时，阿不思见到里面有个人影——就像个幽灵，他穿着黑色袍子，漫长的红发从兜帽下面落出来，能见到苍白的下半张脸。  
幽灵正在厨房的案台边偷面包。这是个怪异又可怕的画面，女仆的手提灯伴随她们的尖叫摔碎在地上。灯光摇曳，幽灵匆匆往厨房深处跑，很快消失了。

 

当士兵们听见混乱声赶过来的时候，厨房里已经没有幽灵了。士兵们一边护送王后回卧室，一边搜查了厨房。一个惊人的消息送去了议事厅——在厨房里发现了一条没来得及关上的密道，里面错综复杂，通往城堡的各个地方。

 

谁也不知道哪个消息更恐怖，究竟是王子失踪在叛军出没的地方，还是城堡里有个密道幽灵。格林德沃在派遣援军前去搜寻王子之后直接来到了档案室，卡尔正和几个建筑师讨论密道的事。  
“陛下，这些密道是旧城堡遗留下来的。”他说，“纽蒙迦德是以旧城堡为主体进行扩建的，扩建时的图纸里并没有密道……”  
“哪个版本的图纸能够查到这些密道？”  
“最早的草图……来自霍格莫德的建筑师学院和测地部，因为旧城堡是由霍格莫德的建筑师在两百年前建造的。”

格林德沃拿过那份草图，上面勾出了城堡里的密道，从地下入口进去，可以通往密室、厨房、卧室、书房……而且避开所有的哨岗。  
“出城的密道出口在五十年前的一场城战中坍塌了，其他宫内的密道都可以继续使用。王后很可能撞见了一个借助密道移动的小偷，我已经派人……”  
“——让搜查者都回来。”格林德沃说。  
“……陛下？”  
“让他们都回来……”他将图纸折好，收进外套里，“……我亲自去找。”

来自霍格莫德建筑学院的图纸，在建筑师学院里学习过、熟悉这张图纸的人……  
一个幽灵。

 

红头发的幽灵在密道里匆匆躲藏着。他险些和士兵遭遇了。但是他比他们更熟悉这些密道，每一个进入建筑师学院学习的人，都会学习这张图纸——建造王都宫殿，对于每一个学院里的建筑师来说都是巨大的殊荣。  
很快，士兵们停止了搜查。  
幽灵犹豫了一会儿，他想回地下室，但那里很可能已经多出了守卫——在犹豫后，他做了个胆大包天的决定。通过密道去城堡最高处的钟楼，通过屋顶的平台，再通过王后的书房去北侧的密道，那半边的密道应该还没有被发现……  
他喜欢去王后的书房，新后学识渊博，藏书丰富。有时他会借走一两本，没人会发现几百本书里少了一册——格林德沃显然毫不吝啬于替爱人采办古籍。  
前几天他还从书房拿走了一个贝壳。这个可怜的孩子并不知道危险，这个贝壳很可能会激怒国王。

就快到平台了。他能听见外面的风声。夏季的纽蒙迦德常有雷暴雨。

幽灵推开了密室的出口，迎接他的是暴风雨。紧接着，他看见平台另一头有个人影。

是格林德沃的身影。

“我猜你会采取这条路线。”格林德沃的声音被风雨吹得模糊不清，“你是谁？”  
暴风吹开了幽灵的兜帽，被打湿的漫长红发在狂风里飞舞。


	14. Chapter 14

17

那个人想转身回到密道。

“别走。”格林德沃说，“不管你是幽灵也好……是阿尔留下的幻影也好……别走，我发誓我不会伤害你……”  
阿尔靠在平台的扶栏边，从高耸城堡下方席卷而起的风吹乱了他的长发。格林德沃不得不停止接近他：“我不会追究这一切是怎么一回事的。如果你不想回城堡里，没关系，我们就在这说话……阿尔，别离那太近，风太大了。”  
那个人没有动。  
“我曾说过，只要你恳求宽赦，我就不会将你处死……我以为你会……死刑的那天我曾想召回行刑官，但已经来不及了。”他小心翼翼地伸手向着那人，“到我这来……我从未想过杀你。”  
“……盖勒特和我说过这些事，我已经知道了。很感谢你的仁慈。”  
阿尔说完就跑入了密道。格林德沃追了进去，人影已经消失在了无数个分叉口里。

“阿尔，回来！”他的声音回荡在密道中，“……盖勒特出事了。”

过了一会儿，脚步走过沙土的声音重新响了起来——黑袍的影子出现在其中一处密道的入口，警惕地看着他。  
“盖勒特在北方失踪了。我们以为那里只有蛮族，但是埋伏着叛军。”他不得不用这个消息把人留住，“我让人去救他了……但不知道结果。阿尔……”  
他的接近又将人吓跑了。

狭窄的密道里，阿尔拼命想逃离他的追逐。当跑下古老的石楼梯时，他的右脚没有踩稳——格林德沃听见他的喊叫声，黑暗中，手提灯只能照亮面前的道路，但他能听到人体滚落下台阶的声音。

他匆忙带着提灯跑下楼梯。石阶上长满了滑腻的青苔。  
阿尔蜷缩在台阶下面的平台，紧紧捂着右脚。当格林德沃抱住他的时候，他还想继续挣扎着逃开。  
“别碰我——”  
“你的脚摔断了，别再动了……”  
他把阿尔抱起来，回到了宫内。

医官在深夜被秘密召入，在右小腿的骨折被固定住之后，病人喝了安神药茶入睡了。他睡得很不安定，惊醒了好几次。

无论是国王还是王后，今夜都没有睡觉。被处死的人复活了，像个鬼魂般游荡在宫廷密道中。格林德沃花了几个小时去想怎么和阿不思解释这件事，同时还要等待王子的消息。

 

但是在中午，卡尔急匆匆地过来和他说了个糟糕的消息。  
“我知道这个消息也许不算公务大事，但是……”他深吸了一口气，“陛下，王后刚刚去了您的卧室。”

 

阿尔在国王的卧室里休息。当他苏醒的时候，旁边有颗红色的小脑袋。  
——阿不思也在观察这个熟睡的人，他们把彼此都吓了一跳。  
“抱歉！我只是来陛下的卧室找东西……”他以为贝壳画被格林德沃带回自己的卧室了，结果发现了这个人，“我见过你……”  
“……我也见过你。”  
他的状况不好，昨夜的暴风雨让他有些发烧，右脚疼得吓人；阿不思看见了他腿上的夹板——幽灵是不会摔断腿的，这个人还活着。

“它在这呢。”阿尔把贝壳给了他，“我把它拿走了……我担心他看到这个会发火。他禁止别人谈论我。”  
“他让我留下的。陛下和我谈起过你。他以为你已经……”  
“盖勒特救了我。只是他的计划出了些差错。”阿尔坐起来些，他让阿不思坐在他的身边，“你不能一直站着……坐下吧。他用个死囚替代了我上断头台，以为格林德沃会确认尸体，趁着内廷处于混乱的时候把我送出去……”  
那个人没有确认尸体，这件事出乎了盖勒特的意料。而密道通往城外的出口也因为战乱坍塌了，阿尔只能一直滞留在这。  
阿不思不安地看了一眼伤者腿上的夹板，顿时想起了某些恐怖的可能性。

“你的腿……”  
“我从密道的楼梯上摔了下去。那些台阶太滑了，我有几天没好好吃过东西，没能踩稳……”  
不是被某种人为暴力打断的。这个结论让阿不思松了口气。突然，盖勒特的喂猫需求被阿不思想了起来：“等等，难道你一直住在那间房间里？盖勒特让我送吃的……”  
“天啊，每天给我半熟肉的人就是你吧。”阿尔轻声笑着，“我猜他骗你说养了只猫。”  
他的红色卷发很长，留到了膝盖。阿不思小心翼翼不去压到它。阿尔不想吓到他，之所以把头发留那么长，是因为发现这样被揪着头发的时候头皮不会太痛。  
“所以你们还是没有盖勒特的消息吗？”他不想再谈论自己，“但他的剑术很好……这一点像他的父亲……”

 

当格林德沃来到卧室时，两个红发人正挨在一起柔声说着话，谈论着霍格沃茨的课程。  
“我原来打算十八岁的时候去戈德里克求学……霍格莫德附近没有文史学院。我本来想把盖勒特送过去读书，但他的古西伯尔语水平只能被德姆斯特朗录取。我发现迷人的人在文科方面都很不错……”  
“等大学院造好后，你能来讲课吗，阿尔先生？比如数学原理……”  
“我擅长几何分析的测地术还有微积分。数学原理这门课，我可以和你推荐我的老师。希望神明保佑他还活着，我有很多年没他的消息了。”  
“那真是太棒了……”  
阿不思的身体越来越容易发困，尤其是午后的这段时间；另一个也因为安神药的原因提不起精神。总之，这两个人就这样一边聊着，一边靠在一起入睡了。

他打算等他们睡醒再告诉他们关于盖勒特的事。王子被找到了，他从袭击中幸存下来，正在附近的堡垒中疗伤。  
拥有那处堡垒的领主给王都写了信，提及了王子的伤情。盖勒特失去了一只眼睛。

 

阿尔在第二天读了领主的信。格林德沃想抱着他，但是被他拒绝了。  
“……我们以为那里只有蛮族……如果知道那里有叛军，我绝不会只让他带着一支骑兵队过去。”  
阿不思在屋外听见里面的说话声。阿尔一直没有回答。  
“当他回来，我会立刻宣布他是唯一的、绝对的继承人。这是个意外，阿尔，我本不想让我的孩子经历这些……”  
“他很快就会回来……你想吃些什么吗？比如甜食？”

“……我累了。如果你还有些顾念我，那就让阿不思陪着我吧。”终于，阿尔开口了，“……你想让我最后见盖勒特一面再处决我吗？让阿不思转达你的计划吧，我至少会好受些。”


	15. Chapter 15

18

仆人发现阿尔从卧室消失了，他通过密道，离开了国王的卧室。  
阿不思阻止他们去法庭和正在处理公务的格林德沃汇报，他去了盖勒特的地下密室，敲了敲门。  
一瘸一拐的脚步声从门后响了起来。阿尔开了门。

“我只是有些担心你……”阿不思往里面看了一眼，屋内的布置就是普通的起居室，只是照明和通风不太好，“陛下今天去法庭议事了，最多下午就会回来。”  
“我只是不想待在他的房间里。哦……还有时间吃个午饭。”  
那个人用木拐杖把椅子勾过来，坐了下来。阿不思被邀请坐在对面。  
“我觉得……”他一边观察这间密室，一边开口，“我觉得陛下不会处决你。”  
“这对你来说不重要，阿不思。”  
“你觉得他会再处决你一次吗？”  
这个问题很莫名，但却碰到了某些关键的地方。那人没有说话，慢慢挪到了橱柜前翻出了茶叶和茶具。

“虽然有些冒犯——但是你们爱过彼此吗？”在思索了一会儿后，阿不思追问。  
热茶从茶壶被倒进杯子里，阿尔将一个杯子推给了他：“盖勒特不爱喝茶，所以没人用过这个杯子。我的小朋友，你还想执着地弄清这些大人的问题吗？”  
阿不思点了点头。  
“你的家人对你怎么样？我是说……主要指的是……那些能控制你人生的长辈。”  
“有些一言难尽。”  
“那看来我们的童年经历很相似。所以我也能大致想象……或者理解，你对他的那种感情。”阿尔把装着白砂糖的罐子递给他。珍贵的白糖应该是盖勒特定期带来的。“你的家人极力掩盖你身体的秘密，恨不得让你重新出生一回，不管你在其他方面有多优秀。然后突然有一天，这个人来了，说你是个迷人的小家伙，于是你就开始仰慕他了。这种光环可以持续很久——光环总比拳头和鞭子要来得好，你说是吗？”  
阿不思拢紧了茶杯：“你不必回忆那些的，阿尔先生。”  
“不，我只是想让你明白，人会有很多个阶段……格林德沃，你的陛下，某种意义上来说他很优秀，就像他的大臣们说的那样，‘文韬武略’。那时他三十几岁，一路从他的领地通过征战吞并领土，向着王都行进。他没有打过败仗，人们相信他会胜利就像相信一种信仰，他能抓住所有人内心渴求的利益，让他们站到他的那一边，为他打开城门，提供兵力……直到他遇到了我。”他说，“想象一下那该有多可怕吧。三十几岁正值盛年的男人，没有吃过败仗，他觉得这世界的一切都可以属于他，觉得自己能控制世界。他的军队路过霍格莫德的时候已经拥有了这片大陆上三分之二的土地，下一个目标就是王都，他根本没有把霍格莫德这个地名写进战略本里。他突然遇到了一个不驯服的生物，他觉得自己必须驯服他，并且不能让别人知道，居然有人胆敢不向他臣服。阿不思，他疯狂地想神化自己，在那个特殊的时间点。他想让所有人以为，格林德沃是无所不能的。那时候的他年轻、气盛，在我面前就像个疯子。我们僵持了很多年，给彼此都留下一段算是……惨烈的婚姻。”

他伸手替阿不思理了理鬓发，替客人添了茶。

“但是……只有恨的话，没有什么能维持二十年。人的心态是会随着时间改变的，现在的他不是那个三十多岁、不成熟的青年人了……在某些瞬间，转瞬即逝的瞬间，也许我……”他的声音轻了下去，“……没什么。很多细节你不需要知道，世事情境不同，大多会有些遗憾。等明年的五月份，王都的骑士大赛会如期举行。他会把花环送给你。”

 

茶歇时间过去后，阿不思离开了地下室。当他从外面关上房门时，见到格林德沃在门边站着。  
阿不思被吓了一跳：“陛下……”  
“嘘。”男人让他别出声。阿不思不知道他在这站了多久。

他们走出了地下，回到休息室里。佣人们刚刚准备好午餐，格林德沃今天不想去宴会厅用餐。  
“护送盖勒特的队伍已经快回来了。”他说，“我没告诉他发现了阿尔的事。等他回来再说吧。”  
“阿尔先生很在意你之后对他的处置……”  
“我听见了——等他的腿好了之后，你想去旅行吗？”  
阿不思对这个提议有些意外：“但是叛军……”  
“我是说，你，盖勒特，和阿尔一起去旅行，我得留在王都处理这些破事。你们可以去东部行宫，那里有很棒的温泉。那时候你也应该有了第一个孩子，温泉对身体很好。”

他们度过了几个平静的夜晚。格林德沃把他拥在怀中，手把手教他弹奏一种古代小木琴。阿不思不擅长音乐，他更擅长那些目所能及的艺术，比如绘画或者诗歌。  
国王会请来吟游诗人和音乐家为王后创作诗歌，当他为阿不思建造的宫殿完成后，这些歌谣会在宴会上被演唱。针对新建宫殿的预算问题，法庭已经争论了很久，所有人的焦虑最终都指向这个没有背景的王后。

在阿不思组织的例行午后茶会上，罗西尔非常不客气地问了他关于管账的问题。阿不思从未管过账本，他知道动用私库需要在账本上做记录，但因为没人告诉他怎么管理账本，所以他也不能越过账本动用私库。  
从传统上来说，上一个私库的管理者有教会下一个管理者使用私库的义务。可罗西尔显然并不会教他，阿不思也不想问她。他试过自己去存放账本的库房，堆积如山的旧账和数字并不是门外汉可以无师自通的，尽管他有非常快速的学习能力，只是没人递来敲门砖。

阿不思只能拿上最近的那本账本，去地下室找阿尔。  
“阿尔先生，您会管账吗？”他问。  
据他所知，由于之前关系僵硬，格林德沃没有把私库交给过阿尔。  
“让我看看吧——是什么的账本？”  
“是宫廷私库的。”  
阿尔将那本东西翻开了一页，又翻到最后那页。“格林德沃的私库。我记得之前是罗西尔管着它的钥匙。”  
“盖勒特替我把钥匙拿来了。”  
阿尔有点意外：“我以为她不会愿意交出钥匙的。”  
阿不思不想让他知道自己怂恿过他的儿子去当强盗：“罗西尔女士有的时候，非常的……通情达理。”

阿尔需要上一本账本，阿不思索性都搬了过来。这个精通数字的人很快用纸笔算了起来，最后遗憾地告诉他一个坏消息：“亲爱的，你接手了一堆烂账。”  
阿不思顿时紧张了：“账目对不上吗？”  
“不，烂账的意思不是对不上。如果对不上，你就可以直接拿着计算结果，要求国王把情妇放逐出去了……事实上她没给你留下多少现存，大部分的钱被她拿去放贷了。你手上的账本只能记录私库里出入了多少金子，但你要弄到她手上的放贷记录本才行，否则你根本不知道哪些人借了钱，要和谁追讨，利息是多少……我猜你没讨过债。”  
阿不思点了点头。  
这不是应该意外的事。很多国王会将钱暗中交给情妇或者心腹，再以他人的名义出去放贷。  
“国王也是人，是人就会喜欢金钱。”阿尔把这堆烂账合上，揉了揉眼睛，“但你丈夫的钱都不在私库里……我想你要告诉我一个更坏的消息了，你在王都还没有自己人……就是那些会在民间替你讨债的人。你有兄弟吗？不太声名显赫的那种，而且看上去要足够强壮……”

阿不思心里顿时有了个合适的人选。

——他亲爱的阿不福思，在下个月就会和阿利安娜一起来到王都了。


	16. Chapter 16

19

阿尔现在还住在地下室里，格林德沃试着说服他搬上来。“你不能住在这，太潮湿了，你的右脚还有伤。”  
“你还想要什么？”  
“想给你提供……舒适些的生活。”  
谁都没有再说话。格林德沃不能在这里停留太久，他留下了阿不思送过来的书。  
“如果有什么需要的东西……你可以直接和阿不思说，你们相处得很好。”  
“我会的。”  
“但我还是希望你能别住在这。这没有太阳，通风也不好，离下水道太近了。不想住在宫廷里的话，那你愿意搬到勒梅大师的府邸去吗？”他问，“——离宫殿很近，但是在宫外，很清静。”

 

格林德沃在夜里回到了卧室。阿不思正在等着他。  
“你应该已经睡觉了，亲爱的，”他亲了亲少年的脸颊，“医官说你要尽可能多休息，你的胃口太差了。”  
阿不思伸手拥住了他，跨坐在男人的腿上，轻轻磨蹭着。  
“不行，这可不行。”他拍了拍小爱人隆起的肚子，“你忘了现在已经几个月了吗？”  
“我只是……您知道最近有很多事情，让人心里不安的事情。”  
他解开格林德沃衣服的系带，吻上了男人的喉结，轻轻地啃咬着。这种小骚弄要比明目张胆的勾引更加令人难耐——但格林德沃只是抚摸他的背脊安抚他：“没什么事是你需要担心的，阿不思。”

少年撩起了自己的睡袍，白色睡袍下，精致的性器上戴着金属装饰，蛇型的白银饰品缠绕着它。他的后庭外有一截黑色的绸带，已经被染湿了。  
“看来你接管了我的私库之后，就已经迫不及待替我准备小金库了？”他试着往外拉了拉那截绸缎，阿不思闷哼着，后穴缓缓吐出一个白色玉球。  
“你知道你在做某件危险的事吗？我很多天没有碰过任何人了。”  
他把阿不思抱着怀里，向外面拉扯那串玉球。玉球上有时还会牵连出一缕晶莹的粘液，离开身体的时候发出很轻的声响。  
温热而柔软的身体几乎是立刻坐上了他的欲望，把它急切地吞入后穴里，自己上下动作起来。隆起的腹部让一切都变得必须小心翼翼，他们花了更久的时间去持续这场性爱——阿不思累坏了，伏在他的身上合起双眼。

“……您将我看作什么？”他问。  
“我的爱人。”  
“但我知道……我看得出来……”他深吸了一口气，微微蜷起身体，“……无论您的心意是怎样的，不要抛下我……”  
格林德沃明白了他的焦虑。“你的小脑袋里每天都在想些什么天马行空的事情？你觉得我和他……还有可能……我是说，还可能成为国王和王后的关系？”  
阿不思点了点头。  
“我对于换王后没有太大的兴趣——我过了那种饱含激情的年纪了，阿不思。现在我的任务就是照顾好你，享受一段没有阴影的感情。等你像我一样年纪的时候，你就会明白爱可不一定是很纯粹或者简单的东西。”

阿不思在那夜做了个梦，他梦见自己回到了霍格沃茨的塔楼里。身后有人在追逐他，他只能沿着塔楼的楼梯一层一层盘旋而上，在塔顶无路可逃的时候，他不得不一跃而下，从高塔上坠落下去。  
这个噩梦让他出了一身的冷汗。他在黎明时惊醒过来，天色将明未明。格林德沃被他弄醒了——紧接着，他们发现床铺是湿的。

“我做了个噩梦……”阿不思说。  
他的话还没有说完，遗留在梦境中的那种恍惚退去了，剧烈的痛楚开始进入他的感知。他捂着腹部，冷汗如雨下。

也就在这时，外面有传令官匆忙过来，打扰了国王的安眠时间。  
“陛下，非常失礼，但护送王子归来的队伍在刚才进城了。”他说，“卡尔先生允许我们通报这个情况……”

盖勒特要回来了。

可再往下的声音，对于阿不思来说就显得模糊不清了。他的视野也被冷汗扭曲，隐约能感觉到格林德沃披衣起坐，去召集医官……它不该在现在出生的……太早了……阿不思努力用理智去控制情况——也许是噩梦导致的紧张……会影响的因素实在太多了，不论如何，它要降临了。

在一片混乱中，他昏了过去。

 

当他再次恢复神智的时候，已经是第二天的傍晚了。他首先听见了婴儿细软的啼哭声，不是很响亮，但这个声音至少给了他一些安定。  
“是一位小公主……但她很虚弱……”格林德沃在他的身边，在男人的身后，还站着一个熟悉的身影。“但我们会尽力去照顾好她的……”  
阿不思却看着那个身影——那是盖勒特，他看起来并不好，尤其是他的眼睛……他的一只绿眼睛不见了，取而代之的是一只银白色的义眼。  
比起神色欣喜的国王，王子的脸上没有喜色，他面无表情地看着格林德沃和阿不思，那种神情叫人觉得难受。阿不思甚至想，也许在从前，阿尔先生从格林德沃的脸上看到过这种可怕的神情。  
很快，国王和医官到走廊上说话去了，侍女们带着公主去替她更换襁褓布。盖勒特还站在旁边，阿不思想和他说说话。而他俯下身凑近了床边，轻声说：“她诞生地太早了。”  
“我知道。盖勒特，你遭遇了什么？我只听说你遇到了叛军……”  
“——我的父亲差点害死我。不用再提醒我一遍了，阿不思。”  
他的语气很僵硬。阿不思突然反应过来，盖勒特并不觉得这是一个意外事件。

“你知道他们在走廊上谈论什么吗？”他的声音越来越轻，就像那个噩梦的延续，“她诞生得太早，早到还不该和你分开……你流了很多血……医官说也许你不会再有孩子了……”

“——你在和他说什么？”另一个熟悉的声音从内室房门的方向传来。是阿尔，他穿着便装，手里还有拐杖，他只是特意来探望阿不思的，“盖勒特，你疯了吗？你在和他说什么？”  
盖勒特没有回答，离开了阿不思的床边。阿尔慢慢走了过来，坐到他的身边。

“盖勒特，回来。”阿尔说，“告诉他刚才的话只是你的恶劣玩笑。你一直说这种失礼的话。”  
“——你愿意相信他彻底赦免了你吗？”盖勒特问，“他随时会故态复萌。”


	17. Chapter 17

19

阿尔现在还住在地下室里，格林德沃试着说服他搬上来。“你不能住在这，太潮湿了，你的右脚还有伤。”  
“你还想要什么？”  
“想给你提供……舒适些的生活。”  
谁都没有再说话。格林德沃不能在这里停留太久，他留下了阿不思送过来的书。  
“如果有什么需要的东西……你可以直接和阿不思说，你们相处得很好。”  
“我会的。”  
“但我还是希望你能别住在这。这没有太阳，通风也不好，离下水道太近了。不想住在宫廷里的话，那你愿意搬到勒梅大师的府邸去吗？”他问，“——离宫殿很近，但是在宫外，很清静。”

 

格林德沃在夜里回到了卧室。阿不思正在等着他。  
“你应该已经睡觉了，亲爱的，”他亲了亲少年的脸颊，“医官说你要尽可能多休息，你的胃口太差了。”  
阿不思伸手拥住了他，跨坐在男人的腿上，轻轻磨蹭着。  
“不行，这可不行。”他拍了拍小爱人隆起的肚子，“你忘了现在已经几个月了吗？”  
“我只是……您知道最近有很多事情，让人心里不安的事情。”  
他解开格林德沃衣服的系带，吻上了男人的喉结，轻轻地啃咬着。这种小骚弄要比明目张胆的勾引更加令人难耐——但格林德沃只是抚摸他的背脊安抚他：“没什么事是你需要担心的，阿不思。”

少年撩起了自己的睡袍，白色睡袍下，精致的性器上戴着金属装饰，蛇型的白银饰品缠绕着它。他的后庭外有一截黑色的绸带，已经被染湿了。  
“看来你接管了我的私库之后，就已经迫不及待替我准备小金库了？”他试着往外拉了拉那截绸缎，阿不思闷哼着，后穴缓缓吐出一个白色玉球。  
“你知道你在做某件危险的事吗？我很多天没有碰过任何人了。”  
他把阿不思抱着怀里，向外面拉扯那串玉球。玉球上有时还会牵连出一缕晶莹的粘液，离开身体的时候发出很轻的声响。  
温热而柔软的身体几乎是立刻坐上了他的欲望，把它急切地吞入后穴里，自己上下动作起来。隆起的腹部让一切都变得必须小心翼翼，他们花了更久的时间去持续这场性爱——阿不思累坏了，伏在他的身上合起双眼。

“……您将我看作什么？”他问。  
“我的爱人。”  
“但我知道……我看得出来……”他深吸了一口气，微微蜷起身体，“……无论您的心意是怎样的，不要抛下我……”  
格林德沃明白了他的焦虑。“你的小脑袋里每天都在想些什么天马行空的事情？你觉得我和他……还有可能……我是说，还可能成为国王和王后的关系？”  
阿不思点了点头。  
“我对于换王后没有太大的兴趣——我过了那种饱含激情的年纪了，阿不思。现在我的任务就是照顾好你，享受一段没有阴影的感情。等你像我一样年纪的时候，你就会明白爱可不一定是很纯粹或者简单的东西。”

阿不思在那夜做了个梦，他梦见自己回到了霍格沃茨的塔楼里。身后有人在追逐他，他只能沿着塔楼的楼梯一层一层盘旋而上，在塔顶无路可逃的时候，他不得不一跃而下，从高塔上坠落下去。  
这个噩梦让他出了一身的冷汗。他在黎明时惊醒过来，天色将明未明。格林德沃被他弄醒了——紧接着，他们发现床铺是湿的。

“我做了个噩梦……”阿不思说。  
他的话还没有说完，遗留在梦境中的那种恍惚退去了，剧烈的痛楚开始进入他的感知。他捂着腹部，冷汗如雨下。

也就在这时，外面有传令官匆忙过来，打扰了国王的安眠时间。  
“陛下，非常失礼，但护送王子归来的队伍在刚才进城了。”他说，“卡尔先生允许我们通报这个情况……”

盖勒特要回来了。

可再往下的声音，对于阿不思来说就显得模糊不清了。他的视野也被冷汗扭曲，隐约能感觉到格林德沃披衣起坐，去召集医官……它不该在现在出生的……太早了……阿不思努力用理智去控制情况——也许是噩梦导致的紧张……会影响的因素实在太多了，不论如何，它要降临了。

在一片混乱中，他昏了过去。

 

当他再次恢复神智的时候，已经是第二天的傍晚了。他首先听见了婴儿细软的啼哭声，不是很响亮，但这个声音至少给了他一些安定。  
“是一位小公主……但她很虚弱……”格林德沃在他的身边，在男人的身后，还站着一个熟悉的身影。“但我们会尽力去照顾好她的……”  
阿不思却看着那个身影——那是盖勒特，他看起来并不好，尤其是他的眼睛……他的一只绿眼睛不见了，取而代之的是一只银白色的义眼。  
比起神色欣喜的国王，王子的脸上没有喜色，他面无表情地看着格林德沃和阿不思，那种神情叫人觉得难受。阿不思甚至想，也许在从前，阿尔先生从格林德沃的脸上看到过这种可怕的神情。  
很快，国王和医官到走廊上说话去了，侍女们带着公主去替她更换襁褓布。盖勒特还站在旁边，阿不思想和他说说话。而他俯下身凑近了床边，轻声说：“她诞生地太早了。”  
“我知道。盖勒特，你遭遇了什么？我只听说你遇到了叛军……”  
“——我的父亲差点害死我。不用再提醒我一遍了，阿不思。”  
他的语气很僵硬。阿不思突然反应过来，盖勒特并不觉得这是一个意外事件。

“你知道他们在走廊上谈论什么吗？”他的声音越来越轻，就像那个噩梦的延续，“她诞生得太早，早到还不该和你分开……你流了很多血……医官说也许你不会再有孩子了……”

“——你在和他说什么？”另一个熟悉的声音从内室房门的方向传来。是阿尔，他穿着便装，手里还有拐杖，他只是特意来探望阿不思的，“盖勒特，你疯了吗？你在和他说什么？”  
盖勒特没有回答，离开了阿不思的床边。阿尔慢慢走了过来，坐到他的身边。

“盖勒特，回来。”阿尔说，“告诉他刚才的话只是你的恶劣玩笑。你一直说这种失礼的话。”  
“——你愿意相信他彻底赦免了你吗？”盖勒特问，“他随时会故态复萌。”


	18. Chapter 18

20

公主的降生至少在一定程度上缓解了阴霾。但她的身体不好，阿不思在这段时间几乎把所有的精力都花在了她的身上。一只蚊子带来的疟疾都可能让她丧命，就像阿尔和格林德沃曾经夭折的一个孩子。  
“你得听天由命，”盖勒特还在火上浇油，“每五分钟就让女仆把她抱来一次可解决不了任何问题。”  
“别说这些叫人讨厌的话。”  
“我之前也每隔五分钟就去镜子前看看我的眼睛，期望它能突然重见光明。最后还是让医官把它挖了出来——在坏死感染之前。你总得果断丢下些什么——傻子，别再睡在公主的房间里了，等你再回卧室的时候会发现连床柱子上都挂着某个情妇的丝绸袜子。”  
“再过一会儿阿尔先生就要搬去勒梅大师的府邸了，你为什么不能去帮忙呢？”

自从盖勒特回来，他们每天都像这样吵架。而今天阿尔就要离开宫廷了，他会搬去勒梅府邸暂住，等腿伤痊愈。  
阿不思还没习惯盖勒特那只银色的义眼——格林德沃倒是很快适应了这件事。他们那一辈生活于战争年代，对残肢和死亡司空见惯。在北方，冈特家族发生了一场叛乱，一个私生子夺取了领主之位，召集了北方诸位领主的兵马，蓄势待发。  
盖勒特带人去送阿尔搬家的时候，阿尔交给他一个羊皮纸卷轴。

“他给我的，让我转交给你。”阿尔说，“其实是多此一举。”  
——那是明确盖勒特作为唯一继承人的文书。  
“没错，他随时可以再下达一份文书，把这份给废了。”  
“盖勒特，他如果要处理你，根本不需要用什么幌子，只需要派人把你从高处阳台上推下去就行了，没人会怀疑你喝醉了酒失足坠落的——看看你现在的样子。”

 

国王对于王子现在的失意虽然不满，但也不算意外。“他太年轻了，年少轻狂，没人给过他打击，”和阿不思在花园中带着婴儿散步的时候，格林德沃说起这件事，“我需要派人去打击这支叛军，但首先选择的将领不是我的儿子——阿不思，这在我们那一辈简直是无法想象的事。”  
这是他所居的旧派传统，军功被认为是最大的荣耀，身份越高的人在军阵中的位置越要靠前。很多贵族少年仍然遵循这个传统，比如阿不福思。阿不思希望弟弟千万别在这几天抵达，否则依照他对阿不福思的理解，弟弟会迫不及待要求上战场。戈德里克可没仗打，这家伙从小听骑士传奇长大，对戎马之事的兴趣极大。  
“但您也要理解那些反对这个传统的人……王子们的死亡率太高了，他们都在冲锋陷阵的位置……”  
“因为我们认为作战最英勇的王子才有资格成为王，亲爱的。”  
“没有战争是最好的结果，新领主最重要的能力不一定是作战……他也可以是治理型的人才，作战的任务可以交给将领。”  
格林德沃笑了，他揽住了阿不思，轻声问：“那你知道那些把大权都交给将领的国王的下场吗？”  
阿不思熟悉历史，他当然知道。  
“可以有其他制衡的方法……但是在有新方法之前，您打算派谁担任大将？”  
“有两到三个人选。你怎么会突然对这个感兴趣？”  
我只是想确定这份名单里没有我弟弟。阿不思想。国王想让王后的弟弟立下军功，以此增加王后的力量，一起对抗旧贵族，这在历史上不是没有发生过。

战争是非常浪费的商业行为，阿不思在查看账本的时候，发现格林德沃在过去问霍格莫德的商人与银行家们借了许多钱。但是富可敌国的霍格莫德领主并没有借钱给他，这大概和阿尔有关。  
盖勒特说，他小时候听过父母商量关于军费的问题，最后以阿尔的一句“你别想从我家族的账本上借走一个子儿”终结。  
问王后的家族借钱一直是划算生意，因为用不着算利息，但问银行家借钱就不一样了。  
“但如果你成为国王，情况又不一样了。”阿不思趴在堆积如山的账本上叹了口气，“你可以不用利息去向阿尔先生的家族借钱。”  
“你想多了，他只会和我收双倍的利息，顺便让我把钱全都存在他家。那可是银行家的数字之都，没有慈善人士的。”  
“别抱怨了，想想以后怎么办！你得把商业建立起来，没有商业就意味着战争。”  
“我想好了——我会要求领兵出战，去对抗叛军。”盖勒特说。  
阿不思不当心把墨水瓶碰翻了。  
“——你没有上过战场！”  
“凡事总有第一次。”  
他们正争论着这件事，格林德沃走进了书房。父子俩短暂对视了几秒，盖勒特站了起来：“让我带兵担任大将。”  
“还不到宣布将领的时候，王子。”  
“我可以通过军功堂堂正正得到继承权，不是用这只眼睛。”  
格林德沃懒得和他说这个话题。他阻止了阿不思想去看公主的行为。“她睡得很香，你今天已经去看过她二十多次了，”他说，“阿不思，照顾她的女官是当年照顾盖勒特的，别提心吊胆了。”

自从生育后，他们已经很久没有同房了。阿不思总是睡在公主的卧室里，或者让人把婴儿篮搬过来……用盖勒特的话来说，他在孩子的问题上有点神经兮兮的。  
婴儿夭折不是什么少见的事，就算是阿不思的家族中，在他之前也有过三个没满月就死去的王子和公主。  
“但是我不会再有孩子了。”阿不思解释。  
格林德沃愣住了：“谁说的？”  
“——盖勒特。”  
盖勒特正在卧室门口，准备往外走。格林德沃叫住了他：“回来。如果敢迈出去一步，我就亲手掐死你。”

王子回到了床边，被他的父亲一把拽过来：“谁让你编这种话的？”  
“……我只是……”他瞥了眼阿不思，“……吓唬他一下。”  
“看在阿尔的份上，我能忍住不废了你。”  
“这不公平，你允许我抱他，但你能享用他身上的每个地方！”  
格林德沃笑了起来，他将阿不思抱在怀里，用手指分开少年的阴户，露出鲜艳的花穴：“你想要这里？”  
“我和你不一样。除了他，我今后不打算再要其他人了。”  
“……你说谎！我看见你在窗台边和女仆……啊……”  
阿不思的话还没说完，阴蒂上的银钉就被盖勒特拈动了几下。

“——没有什么女仆。”盖勒特说。  
“女仆不算情人，阿不思。”格林德沃低头吻了吻他的后颈。  
王子火热而坚挺的阳具长驱而入，在他的体内进出。格林德沃则占据着他的后穴，将一支羽毛缓缓插进他性器前端的马眼里。柔软的羽毛整支被插了进去，细毛刮弄着尿道，让阿不思刺痒难耐。

“……不能……再有女仆……”他几乎快失神了，但还是断断续续地说。  
盖勒特在他体内快速动着：“你被父王宠坏了。这是无理要求。”  
阿不思握住了盖勒特的根部，强迫他抽了出来。他坐在格林德沃身上，后穴吞着男人的阳具，用手掌揉弄盖勒特的阴茎头部，像滚动一个小球一样把它在手里揉着。  
“不能——有女仆。”他看着盖勒特的眼睛。  
“……好……呃……”  
阿不思的手掌轻轻用力，用指尖勾弄着他阳具的马眼。盖勒特险些射出来，不得不拉开他的手，重新把阳具埋进柔软而湿润的花穴里：“不会再有女仆了……我发誓……”

 

天亮的时候，他们三个人躺在一起。格林德沃抚摸着阿不思的红发，先叫醒了他。  
“他喜欢你，”他说，“阿不思，我看得出这一点。”  
“您会嫉妒吗？”  
“就像你不会嫉妒我和阿尔的一些事……你的爱很柔软……而我也已经离开了只有独占欲的年纪。可有些更加年轻而纯粹的东西……我给不了你，盖勒特可以代替我给你。”他看向阿不思的身后——盖勒特已经醒了，银白的义眼在窗帘后的阳光中泛着光亮。“盖勒特，你可以保证会保护他一辈子吗？不会犯以前我的某些错误……不惜一切保护他。”  
盖勒特点头：“我会的。”  
“你介意今天去勒梅府邸探望一下阿尔吗？看一下他的腿伤。”格林德沃抱着阿不思坐起身，“如果他能用拐杖行动的话，我想我们可以在公务之前去温泉行宫旅行，一个短暂的度假。”


	19. Chapter 19

21

温泉行宫是几年前新建的行宫之一，格林德沃还没有去过那。  
“浪费钱的东西。”马车上，阿尔这么评价那座行宫。  
盖勒特骑马跟在马车外，懒洋洋地回复：“据说建造费用要分四十二期还给古灵阁的银行家。”  
阿不思合上手里的书，在马车上看书叫人头晕反胃：“盖勒特指望你能想办法替他平掉那些利息，阿尔先生。”  
“谁欠的债谁自己还。”  
“——我可不想背上他欠的利息！”  
“银行业从来都是父债子偿的。”  
阿不思并不是很在乎那些欠债，他从车窗看着外面的风景，心情很好。他知道格林德沃行事旧派，尤其是在消费上，国王花费巨大，喜好奢华，擅长征战但不是那么擅长经营——这不是秘密。  
阿尔偶尔会让他去管一下账本。“你可不能因为仰慕他就觉得他做的什么都是对的，爱情和过日子是两回事。还有个很不幸的消息要告诉你，那就是盖勒特在钱这方面和他爸一模一样。”  
但阿不思平静的反应告诉他，这个年轻人精通文史，可对于钱的理解显然还没到达详细数字的层面。可怜的孩子。阿尔想。等他以后发现纽蒙迦德积攒了一个月的利息就能掏空国库一年的进账时，他就不可能这么温柔地微笑了。

 

他们在长途旅行后抵达了行宫。盖勒特把阿不思抱上马，带他去附近的山坡上放鹰。每天傍晚和夜里，行宫还会举办舞会。盖勒特想教他一些流行的舞步——一切都在那座隐蔽僻静的小山坡上进行。回来的时候，两人总是一身的汗。

阿尔和累坏了的阿不思去泡温泉了。从行宫的主卧室窗外可以隐约见到水汽白雾里的两道身影。  
“看啊，盖勒特，”格林德沃把酒杯放在窗台上，欣赏那处美景，“这可真是……真是令每一个男人都意乱情迷的画面，不是吗？”  
盖勒特在心里默默喊了几声老色鬼。  
“温泉是用来泡的，不是用来看的。”他说，“我决定像个骑士一样光明正大地过去。”

他过去的时候，阿不思在温泉里睡着了，阿尔正准备出来。  
“我们的小朋友快要被烫熟了，你得去把他捞出来。”阿尔说。

盖勒特在温泉边蹲下，阿不思趴在那睡得很熟，也可能是泡了太久导致的头晕——旁边有浸着冰水的松树枝，用来清凉身体，他把松枝铺好，将阿不思抱起来放在上面。  
“那个老男人从他的卧室里偷看这边呢，”他轻轻咬着阿不思的锁骨，分开了少年美好的身子，这具身体要比以往更加的温热，“我们得好好表现。”  
或许是喜欢清凉的地方，阿不思一直把头往松枝里埋。盖勒特把一截浸泡冰凉的松枝插入他的花穴里，冷意让阿不思躲避了几秒，但很快就喜欢上了所有能让身子降温的方法。  
盖勒特用浸着冷水的松枝把他裹了起来，抱在怀里：“我都快被冻死了，你这个混蛋……”  
阿不思微微有些转醒，还停留在那种被温泉泡得迷迷糊糊的状态。  
“……我睡着了吗？”  
“没错，你睡了八十年！”他将性器顶入少年的后庭，让阿不思抱着自己坐下去。“哦……你就快变成第一个被温泉热死的王后了……怎么会有这么蠢的死法……”  
疲惫状态下，阿不思格外喜欢这种温柔的性爱，把头埋在他的肩窝里磨蹭。他浑身都因为昏沉而发软，甬道里热得发烫。盖勒特对他的身体很熟悉了，已经不会像刚开始的时候那样横冲直撞。阿不思舒服得把什么事都交给他，自己只想在这舒适的交合中入睡。

他们在那温存了很久，最后决定像两个野蛮人一样，躺在露天温泉旁松枝铺的床上过夜。阿不思不知是叨念还是说梦话：“这里能看见小熊座的星星……如果明天不下雨……”  
“这里只有温泉的水汽，一颗星星都看不见。”  
“……晚安……盖勒特……”

 

人们都陆续入睡了。行宫里的晚宴散去，仆人们清理着水晶灯上的蜡油。阿尔在书房里寻找感兴趣的藏书，他吃饭时间很晚，喜欢边用餐边看书，尽管这不合规矩。  
格林德沃走进书房，看了眼还没动过的餐盘：“你的羊肉就快要凉了。”  
“我喜欢吃放冷的东西。”  
“盖勒特和阿不思今晚在外头过夜。你想喝点睡前酒吗？这旁边有个葡萄庄园，里面的白葡萄酒不错。”  
“——你想说什么？”阿尔停下做笔记的羽毛笔，摘掉眼镜揉着眼角。他新配的眼镜还有些不适应。  
“我想你不希望盖勒特上战场。”格林德沃在他对面坐下，“所以你可以放心。尽管他主动来请缨过。”  
阿尔长久地没有说话，他能听见彼此的呼吸声。  
“……所以你打算派谁去？罗西尔家族有几个骁勇善战的年轻人……”  
“我打算把他们留给盖勒特。”  
“你想调动其他的领主替你带兵吗？”

格林德沃很少会陷入沉默。他看着阿尔的蓝眼睛：“——我自己带兵北上。”

屋内的茶几上摆着一个精致的自动人偶，模仿孩童写字的模样。它的齿轮出问题了，总是在咔咔作响。每次它响起的时候，阿尔就不再说话，直到齿轮声过去。  
“你还记得今年你几岁了吗？”他问。  
“你觉得我会死在马背上？”  
“听起来不错。”他重新戴上眼镜、翻开书，“所以你是过来告别的。”  
“从温泉行宫回去后不久我就要离开了。你想过之后在哪生活吗？”格林德沃朝他伸出手，指尖擦掉了一片落在镜片上的灰尘，“还是回你的家乡？”  
——他让他走了。  
阿尔的笔尖停在纸上，墨水渐渐晕开。

“……我没法回霍格莫德。”  
“你可以回去。‘阿尔王子’这个身份仍然是可以使用的。”  
“但是……”阿尔想构建话语，但却有些言辞混乱，“我曾经想……是想在十八岁后去旅行的。我会拿走一部分我应该拿走的……我有一笔账……”  
“作为旅费。”  
“是的，作为旅费。”  
“你可以使用全国的行宫，如果你经过那的话。”

阿尔合上书，他没注意羽毛笔，把它也一起夹在书里了。墨汁顿时从书页里溅了出来，弄在他的手上。他只是把它擦在身上，等看到布料上有一片黑色才反应过来。  
“我建议你在这里休养到退伤痊愈。”格林德沃说，“所以今夜你有其他的安排吗？我能和你过一夜吗——只是最后一夜。”


	20. Chapter 20

22

他们躺在宽大柔软的床垫上，背对着背。  
阿尔把那个出了故障的自动人偶放在床边，反复用手去拨动它的手臂，这个零件卡住了，会伴随拨动发出咔咔声。这成为了卧室里唯一的声音。  
“我想起来你不爱喝酒。你想在睡前吃一些新鲜的白葡萄吗？可以让仆人送过来。”  
格林德沃问了个听起来像是刻意问出来的问题。咔咔声停止了。阿尔将人偶的发条松了下来。  
“我偶尔会牙疼。”他说，“所以睡前不太吃东西了。”  
“盖勒特在草药方面……有些小聪明。他也许能替你弄来止痛的草药。”  
“算了吧，他自己都不敢吃那些。”

他们之中又陷入了寂静。

过了很久，阿尔的声音重新响了起来。  
“——你记得火焰剧团吗？那个喜欢在歌剧里面穿插俚语的剧团。”  
“我记得它以前来过王都演出。我问过你想不想看，但你说你没兴趣。”  
“……其实想过去看他们的演出。”他又拨弄起那个人偶，“如果他们再去王都演出的话，我会去看。”  
格林德沃笑了笑。他朝身后伸出手，手背碰触到阿尔的肩头——然后缓缓移到脸颊，替他拨开了散乱的红发。男人似乎想说什么，但他只是回头看身边人的背影看了很久，最终什么都没有说。

 

他们安静地度过了这个夜晚。阿尔在早上听见他起身的声音——他要先启程回王都了。行宫里剩下盖勒特和阿不思，在吃早餐的时候都伴随着说笑声。盖勒特喜欢恶作剧那个胖子宣读官，在他站岗的地方涂上黄油。他们喜欢这座温泉行宫，说以后每年夏天的两个月都在要这度过。格林德沃离开后，两个年轻人彻底没有了管束，这里每天都吵吵嚷嚷的。  
“阿尔先生，盖勒特烧了我的书！”  
“只是不当心溅上了火星！那只是一本书！”  
“是孤品的古书！你知道要手抄这样一本书需要多久吗？”  
阿尔答应阿不思，会在旅途经过某座古城的时候替他再去找找那本书。

几周后，他们也离开了。医官确定阿尔的腿已经痊愈，他可以去他想去的任何地方。  
“我多希望您能来王都的大学院任教，”阿不思的蓝眼睛在阳光下散发闪闪发亮的笑意，“等那时候我会把大学院的图书馆打理得很好。”  
阿尔低头亲了亲他的头发，送他们登上马车回程。

 

阿不福思和阿利安娜在之后不久抵达了王都。长途跋涉让妹妹显得更憔悴了，阿不思替他们安排好了舒适的房间，尤其是安娜的房间，就在公主的隔壁。  
至于阿不福思，他到来的第一天就和盖勒特打了一架。阿不思那时正在议事厅陪伴格林德沃，卡尔来汇报这件事的时候甚至不知道该以哪个主语开头。  
“年轻的男人打架，这什么时候成了需要汇报的事了？”格林德沃没觉得需要管束。  
“他们都向对方拔了剑，约定了决斗。”  
“宫廷禁止决斗。”他说，“让他们到贫民窟展示英勇去。今天要宣布关于讨伐叛军的安排了。”  
阿不思好奇谁会担任大将。但格林德沃轻轻推了一把他的背：“你该去看看你弟弟了。今天天气很好，为什么不带着公主和他们一起去花园里野餐呢？”  
“让我听一个结果吧，陛下。”  
“军事比你喜欢的古书还要枯燥，亲爱的。纽蒙迦德的好天气可是转瞬即逝的。”

阿不思佯装走出了议事厅，但是他立刻在门口折身回去，凑在门外偷听。他和盖勒特打过赌，关于将领的人选。盖勒特觉得会是罗西尔家族的男人，阿不思觉得也许是外调领主。赌注是一百枚金币，阿不思可以赊账。  
而现在，他很快听见了结果。

格林德沃走出议事厅的时候，他站在门口，神色怔怔的。男人抚摸着他的脸颊：“看看你——在你这个年纪不该有什么烦恼的。”  
“……为什么您要亲自去？”  
“这样才能速战速决。”  
阿不思拽着他的胳膊：“让我陪您去吧——”  
“我不在王都的时候，你要学着管理宫廷，而盖勒特也要学着管理事务和法庭。”  
他把阿不思抱了起来，就像初遇的那天，让少年踩在自己的脚背上。阿不思从来都会用温柔的态度去对待一切，除了这次。

阿不福思总觉得他们到的不是时候。“我们应该早点到的，”他说，“这样我就能主动要求跟着出征了。”  
阿不思冲他丢了个空墨水瓶。对于这场亲征，盖勒特显然很有信心——他曾经看着父王打过很多场胜仗，没人觉得他会经历失败。“控制冈特家族的只是个私生子，他们的兵力根本无法和父亲的兵力相抗衡。”他安慰阿不思，“你应该对他最有信心的才是。”

阿不思没有时间去担心。格林德沃走前给他留了许多应急文件，他不得不在短时间内迅速熟悉它们，加入整个权力构架的运作。  
“我要麻烦你一件事，”他对弟弟说，“不要每天和盖勒特打架或者比武了，你需要替我收回一笔钱。”  
他必须用最快的速度把放贷出去的私库金币收回来。在格林德沃走前，他让罗西尔将放贷记录交给了阿不思。

 

在代行权力的时候，盖勒特时不时就会捅一个马蜂窝，比如处罚格林德沃不允许他处罚的那几个大贵族，王子行事狂傲，而且没有制约——唯一能制约他的阿不思总和他站在一边。  
“王子处决的没错，把旧的烂根处理掉才能长出新叶，”他说，“那些人早该把侵占的财物还给平民。”

直到他们收到了阿尔从旅途中寄来的信。王都的事情传得很广。  
“我衷心希望你们可以谨慎行事。……你们的力量还没有强到可以把他们连根拔起。等待格林德沃回来，亲自给他们处置是最理智的。”

 

在三个月后，战报从前线传了回来。几乎没有悬念，他们获胜了。  
这是个好消息，宫廷里当夜就开始举行庆祝宴会。阿不思偷偷把酒窖最里面那些藏着珍酿的小屋子钥匙给拿了出来，阿不福思喝得烂醉，要教阿利安娜跳山羊。  
“有关于陛下的消息吗？”阿不思问使者，“他的健康如何？”  
“一切都好。陛下在回程时会直接在温泉行宫停留，进行短暂的疗养。他希望您和王子殿下能一同前去。”

阿不思当然会去。他提前打点好了一切，甚至给阿尔先生旅行的暂住处写了信。天渐渐转冷了，温泉行宫会是很好的聚会地点。

 

阿尔骑着马抵达行宫的时候，那已经被布置好了。阿不思确保这里足够清静，适合疗养，也许格林德沃伤到了手臂或者背部，作战难免会有伤痛。  
最后，卡尔带着一支亲兵护卫着国王的车辇来到了行宫。这令阿不思和盖勒特很意外，“我以为他会骑着马，浩浩荡荡带着许多人过来。”盖勒特说，“他可不喜欢马车，觉得那像个棺材。”  
车辇没在门口停下，而是少有的直接驶入了行宫内。卡尔传来了怪异的命令：“所有闲杂人等离开陛下下车的地方。”

 

——他们隐瞒了消息。  
当格林德沃躺在行宫的卧室里时，他的呼吸状况很糟糕。一支毒箭穿过了他的肺部。在这几天，他的意识时有时无。  
“陛下下令封锁消息。如果他重伤的消息传出来，新的叛乱即刻就会发生。”卡尔说，“北部的叛军暂时退败了，他们还不知道这件事……可是有敌军看见了陛下受伤的景象。”  
阿不思在床边陪着他。男人的手背泛着不祥的紫色，冷得像是一块冰。

傍晚时分，格林德沃恢复了一些意识。他对阿不思笑了笑。  
“哦，你在这……”他说，“阿尔？”  
“阿尔先生在门外……”  
“我睡糊涂了……”  
每次他苏醒，阿不思都觉得他会就此清醒。但是格林德沃只是陷入更加漫长的昏睡。被毒箭穿过的伤口化脓了，不管怎么清理都没有用。

他和阿不思以及盖勒特说了些话。有时是重要的事情，有时是意识不清的低喃。在不久后，他勒令盖勒特带阿不思回王都。  
“回去，收整军力……就说我还在这休养……”他说，“如果到了不得已……送阿不思回戈德里克……”  
“我不能离开您！”  
“对于现在的纽蒙迦德来说，盖勒特和你缺一不可。”

他们对外宣称国王身体无恙，然后就像经历一场普通的旅行，从温泉行宫回了王都。阿尔愿意留下照顾他。  
为王室承担秘密的医官没有更多的治疗方法了，感染和毒素已经遍布了国王的全身，他开始在高温后体温下降。谁都知道，这个人的时间不多了。

阿尔平时就在他身边休息。格林德沃清醒的时间越来越少，有时会因为伤口的剧痛而醒来，说些令他惊讶的话。  
“我见过你……”他说，“我记得要给你一个花环……我赢了那个花环……”  
男人的双手无意识地在面前抓握，像是手中握着那个花环。  
“你应该休息。很多病人都是在充分的休息后好转的。”阿尔替他擦去伤口渗出的脓血，“我记得你要给我的花环。”  
“……你得到它了吗？”  
“……是的。”  
“……对不起，阿尔，”他轻声呢喃着，“我很抱歉……我爱你……”

他的话语被咳血打断了，血染红了他的前襟。阿尔换了一盆清水替他擦洗伤口，在第三天，他不再咳血了，因为颅内感染导致的剧痛和意识不清，令他发出令人害怕的声音。  
“会过去的……”阿尔抱住他，像安抚一个孩子，“会过去的……”

在一个清晨，意外发生了。当阿尔还在沉睡的时候，格林德沃叫醒了他。

“阿尔，我在哪？”他问，“盖勒特在哪？”  
“他和阿不思在王都——你好些了吗？”阿尔坐起身。他看见格林德沃对他笑了笑。  
“帮我个忙好吗，阿尔……”他朝着垂落在脸上的红发伸出手，轻轻吻了它，“送我离开吧……”  
紧接着，他又开始咳血——这次和以前不同，像是有什么东西破了，大股大股的鲜血从男人的口中涌出。

阿尔听见他喊了声自己的名字。阳光落在他们的身上。在几秒后，他突然拿过了旁边的枕头，闭上双眼，将它蒙在了男人脸上。直到一切归于平静，他精疲力尽地倒在了这个人的身边，过了很久很久。然后，他清理了血迹，替男人整理了头发和衣襟，就像这个人正在熟睡。医官被告知，国王的情况稳定了，不必再接受治疗。他找了个名目，让人送了巨量的香料过来，将它们铺满床铺，接着给王都的阿不思去了密信。


	21. Chapter 21

23

阿不福思觉得肯定出事了，尽管一切看上去都和平时一样。安娜与公主玩得很开心，有太阳的时候还会和侍女们去花园里野餐。他也有事儿干，每天和宫廷骑士切磋剑术。至于他的哥哥，照样和所有正常人保持距离。  
“出什么事了，阿不思？”他在几天后去了兄长的书房，“我怀疑我和安娜来的不是时候。”  
“你为什么这么问？晚上的欢庆宴会就要开始了，阿不福思。”阿不思合上书，微笑着走向他，“你们来的很是时候，现在是纽蒙迦德最好的季节，阳光充足。”  
阿不福思往他肩后看了眼：“你的书签掉到地上了。”

当书房里只有他一个人的时候，阿不思就会把书放在膝盖上，独自坐在阅读沙发上看着前方。这是他唯一能平复情绪的办法。他在晚上还要换上礼服参加宴会，一遍又一遍和大臣复述国王在温泉行宫疗养：是的，陛下的胃口要比以前好多了，他只是伤到了肩膀和背，他总是抱怨新的战马不合意，他很喜欢你们家送来的酒……  
阿不思把脸埋进旁边装满了薄荷香料的小盆里，深深嗅了一口，让脑子清醒过来——为什么阿不福思会觉察出不对劲？是哪里露馅了吗？不，如果等他的弟弟都察觉，其他人早就知道了。阿不福思的直觉一向很敏锐……这不知道是不是好事……  
直到一只手拉住他的衣襟，把他的脑袋从香料盆里拉了出来。  
“——我刚从军营回来。”盖勒特还没换衣服，穿着在外时的披风，上面的绣线勾着落叶，“你还好吗？”  
“你那边有什么异常吗？”  
“还没有人起疑。该被发现的事情总会被发现，不要担心——我会在事情被发现前带兵北上。”  
他吻了阿不思的眼角，把一束柠檬花从腰带上接下来，别在那人的衣领口。  
“我回来时在路边见到的。”他说，“把它放在枕头边上吧。你有好多天睡不着觉了。”

阿不思失眠很多天了，因为阿尔的信是在一个深夜送来的，所以他总担心深夜还会传来其他的坏消息。  
“已经第五天了，你需要哭一场吗？”夜里，盖勒特问。卧室的床铺上铺满了新鲜的柠檬花，空气里充满令人愉悦的香气。他拥着阿不思，轻轻梳着耳边的红发，“阿不思，你还会说梦话……”  
“我担心你的出征。”  
“我总要去的，去证明我也能成为王。但我不会带上你弟弟的。”  
——格林德沃的死在现在仍然是至高秘密，阿不思至今秘不发丧，这个想法和阿尔相同。盖勒特显然觉得他们的选择太过于谨慎了。“我可以直接继位，代替他带兵北上。”  
“我们没法确认有多少人站在你这一边。”  
“那就把他们都变成我们这边的人，我很讨人喜欢的。”  
阿不思笑了笑，两个人的额头抵在一起。王子喜欢像麻雀那样啄他的脸颊，落下细碎的吻。

 

王后同意停建新宫殿，节约经费让王子带兵出征。这一切命令的下达都在仿照国王的语气，文书都是从温泉行宫送来的。  
格林德沃似乎没有担心过关于一些流程上的问题。在接到他死讯的当夜，阿不思经历了短暂的剧烈眩晕——大约两个小时。然后，他和盖勒特偷偷去了国王的书房，用钳子弄断了装着国王印章的柜子，从里面把印章拿了出来。用盖勒特的话来说，他们干的事足够上十次断头台了。

事情永远不可能天衣无缝，已经有人开始起疑了。

 

罗西尔要求去温泉行宫探望国王。这个要求合情合理。至今为止，王后都在用各种理由推脱，婉拒其他人的探望请求。  
“我的家族从来都是陛下的肱骨，您没有理由阻止我带着弟弟去探望陛下。”她说，“甚至您也应该一起去，不是吗？”  
“陛下需要安静的环境。”回答她的时候，阿不思尽可能平静地继续伏在书案上抄录古文，“我希望他能好好休养。”  
“探望和休养不冲突。”  
“人上了年纪总会有些突如其来的感悟，我们还没法理解。”

在她暂时离开后，阿不思奋笔疾书给阿尔去了一封急信。他们必须尽快把尸体转移掉，秘密下葬。唯一的帮手只有卡尔，但他很快就要随盖勒特出征了。  
“让她来吧，行宫里的事情交给我。”阿尔的回信很快就到了。

阿不思不知道在行宫中发生了什么，在两个礼拜后，罗西尔神色僵硬地回到了王都。来见阿不思时，她一直一丝不苟的妆容难得有些发灰。  
“他还活着……你知道这件事吗？不……你不一定知道……”她有一半的时间都在喃喃自语，“他果然没杀那个人……居然偷偷藏在行宫里……”

但事情不能一次一次这么掩盖下去。盖勒特要出征了，阿不思去城门口为他送行。王后的眼下有些发青。  
阿不福思和他吵了一架，因为他想一起上战场，但没有将领愿意带他走，最后他发现，这一切都是哥哥叮嘱的。  
“你不能这么来控制我的人生！”他对阿不思怒吼，“你在用自己的想法绑架我！”  
“我在阻止你送命！”  
“你就那么厌恶旧式的骑士荣耀？”  
他们无意义地吵了很久，就连安娜和公主都被吵醒了。阿不思决定带她们去休息，在他背后，阿不福思问了个令他浑身血液冰冷的问题。

“他伤得多重？”他问，“我是说——陛下。他的伤势没你说的那么轻松吧？”  
阿不思推了把妹妹的背，示意她带着小公主去隔壁屋子。然后他关上房门，冲到阿不福思面前，第一次用告诫的神色和弟弟说话。

“——把这个问题埋在你心里。”他说，“不许问任何人，阿不福思，哪怕是你最信任的人。”  
“没有用，你封不住任何人的嘴，阿不思，每个人都在悄悄谈论这件事。”

他们已经精疲力尽地拖了太长时间了，每个人都开始了起疑。

他和盖勒特的处境都不安全。跟随格林德沃的老臣都是戎马半生的战士，有些拥有忠贞的骑士精神，有些则是亡命之徒。  
不需要谁提醒，阿不思知道这些人没把他放在眼里。由王后管理的王都并不安稳，当阿不福思替他去收账的时候，双方又发生了斗殴。

“你不是一直觉得这的生活压抑吗？”面对满身都是打架痕迹的阿不福思，阿不思做了个大胆的决定，“是时候做你喜欢的事了——弟弟，带上我给你的人，去赖账的那户贵族家里，把他们所有人都带来宫殿。”  
女仆给他送来睡前安神的茶，阿不思让她暂时放在那——他今晚要推迟休息时间了，现在得去议事厅准备审问那些贵族。

 

这确实是阿不福思擅长的事情。在深夜，议事厅里灯火通明，那些从府邸中被抓来的贵族都站在他座前。  
“你只是个快没命的王后，”贵族中的一个老人阴阳怪气地讥讽，“他们很快会把你从王座上拉下来。”  
阿不思的手指轻轻扣着王座的扶手：“‘他们’？”  
“他们说陛下受了很重的伤，已经没办法再回到王都了。”另一个贵族青年说。  
“他们是谁？”  
“每个人。”  
阿不思静静地看着他们，他有些耳鸣了。就在这时，一个女官和仆人们神色仓皇地跑来：“殿下，您必须立刻回内廷一趟！”

他让人暂时扣押了那些贵族，跟着他们离开议事厅。就在刚才，安娜昏倒了，现在浑身滚烫。她喝了一杯摆在阿不思书桌旁的茶。


	22. Chapter 22

23

阿不福思觉得肯定出事了，尽管一切看上去都和平时一样。安娜与公主玩得很开心，有太阳的时候还会和侍女们去花园里野餐。他也有事儿干，每天和宫廷骑士切磋剑术。至于他的哥哥，照样和所有正常人保持距离。  
“出什么事了，阿不思？”他在几天后去了兄长的书房，“我怀疑我和安娜来的不是时候。”  
“你为什么这么问？晚上的欢庆宴会就要开始了，阿不福思。”阿不思合上书，微笑着走向他，“你们来的很是时候，现在是纽蒙迦德最好的季节，阳光充足。”  
阿不福思往他肩后看了眼：“你的书签掉到地上了。”

当书房里只有他一个人的时候，阿不思就会把书放在膝盖上，独自坐在阅读沙发上看着前方。这是他唯一能平复情绪的办法。他在晚上还要换上礼服参加宴会，一遍又一遍和大臣复述国王在温泉行宫疗养：是的，陛下的胃口要比以前好多了，他只是伤到了肩膀和背，他总是抱怨新的战马不合意，他很喜欢你们家送来的酒……  
阿不思把脸埋进旁边装满了薄荷香料的小盆里，深深嗅了一口，让脑子清醒过来——为什么阿不福思会觉察出不对劲？是哪里露馅了吗？不，如果等他的弟弟都察觉，其他人早就知道了。阿不福思的直觉一向很敏锐……这不知道是不是好事……  
直到一只手拉住他的衣襟，把他的脑袋从香料盆里拉了出来。  
“——我刚从军营回来。”盖勒特还没换衣服，穿着在外时的披风，上面的绣线勾着落叶，“你还好吗？”  
“你那边有什么异常吗？”  
“还没有人起疑。该被发现的事情总会被发现，不要担心——我会在事情被发现前带兵北上。”  
他吻了阿不思的眼角，把一束柠檬花从腰带上接下来，别在那人的衣领口。  
“我回来时在路边见到的。”他说，“把它放在枕头边上吧。你有好多天睡不着觉了。”

阿不思失眠很多天了，因为阿尔的信是在一个深夜送来的，所以他总担心深夜还会传来其他的坏消息。  
“已经第五天了，你需要哭一场吗？”夜里，盖勒特问。卧室的床铺上铺满了新鲜的柠檬花，空气里充满令人愉悦的香气。他拥着阿不思，轻轻梳着耳边的红发，“阿不思，你还会说梦话……”  
“我担心你的出征。”  
“我总要去的，去证明我也能成为王。但我不会带上你弟弟的。”  
——格林德沃的死在现在仍然是至高秘密，阿不思至今秘不发丧，这个想法和阿尔相同。盖勒特显然觉得他们的选择太过于谨慎了。“我可以直接继位，代替他带兵北上。”  
“我们没法确认有多少人站在你这一边。”  
“那就把他们都变成我们这边的人，我很讨人喜欢的。”  
阿不思笑了笑，两个人的额头抵在一起。王子喜欢像麻雀那样啄他的脸颊，落下细碎的吻。

 

王后同意停建新宫殿，节约经费让王子带兵出征。这一切命令的下达都在仿照国王的语气，文书都是从温泉行宫送来的。  
格林德沃似乎没有担心过关于一些流程上的问题。在接到他死讯的当夜，阿不思经历了短暂的剧烈眩晕——大约两个小时。然后，他和盖勒特偷偷去了国王的书房，用钳子弄断了装着国王印章的柜子，从里面把印章拿了出来。用盖勒特的话来说，他们干的事足够上十次断头台了。

事情永远不可能天衣无缝，已经有人开始起疑了。

 

罗西尔要求去温泉行宫探望国王。这个要求合情合理。至今为止，王后都在用各种理由推脱，婉拒其他人的探望请求。  
“我的家族从来都是陛下的肱骨，您没有理由阻止我带着弟弟去探望陛下。”她说，“甚至您也应该一起去，不是吗？”  
“陛下需要安静的环境。”回答她的时候，阿不思尽可能平静地继续伏在书案上抄录古文，“我希望他能好好休养。”  
“探望和休养不冲突。”  
“人上了年纪总会有些突如其来的感悟，我们还没法理解。”

在她暂时离开后，阿不思奋笔疾书给阿尔去了一封急信。他们必须尽快把尸体转移掉，秘密下葬。唯一的帮手只有卡尔，但他很快就要随盖勒特出征了。  
“让她来吧，行宫里的事情交给我。”阿尔的回信很快就到了。

阿不思不知道在行宫中发生了什么，在两个礼拜后，罗西尔神色僵硬地回到了王都。来见阿不思时，她一直一丝不苟的妆容难得有些发灰。  
“他还活着……你知道这件事吗？不……你不一定知道……”她有一半的时间都在喃喃自语，“他果然没杀那个人……居然偷偷藏在行宫里……”

但事情不能一次一次这么掩盖下去。盖勒特要出征了，阿不思去城门口为他送行。王后的眼下有些发青。  
阿不福思和他吵了一架，因为他想一起上战场，但没有将领愿意带他走，最后他发现，这一切都是哥哥叮嘱的。  
“你不能这么来控制我的人生！”他对阿不思怒吼，“你在用自己的想法绑架我！”  
“我在阻止你送命！”  
“你就那么厌恶旧式的骑士荣耀？”  
他们无意义地吵了很久，就连安娜和公主都被吵醒了。阿不思决定带她们去休息，在他背后，阿不福思问了个令他浑身血液冰冷的问题。

“他伤得多重？”他问，“我是说——陛下。他的伤势没你说的那么轻松吧？”  
阿不思推了把妹妹的背，示意她带着小公主去隔壁屋子。然后他关上房门，冲到阿不福思面前，第一次用告诫的神色和弟弟说话。

“——把这个问题埋在你心里。”他说，“不许问任何人，阿不福思，哪怕是你最信任的人。”  
“没有用，你封不住任何人的嘴，阿不思，每个人都在悄悄谈论这件事。”

他们已经精疲力尽地拖了太长时间了，每个人都开始了起疑。

他和盖勒特的处境都不安全。跟随格林德沃的老臣都是戎马半生的战士，有些拥有忠贞的骑士精神，有些则是亡命之徒。  
不需要谁提醒，阿不思知道这些人没把他放在眼里。由王后管理的王都并不安稳，当阿不福思替他去收账的时候，双方又发生了斗殴。

“你不是一直觉得这的生活压抑吗？”面对满身都是打架痕迹的阿不福思，阿不思做了个大胆的决定，“是时候做你喜欢的事了——弟弟，带上我给你的人，去赖账的那户贵族家里，把他们所有人都带来宫殿。”  
女仆给他送来睡前安神的茶，阿不思让她暂时放在那——他今晚要推迟休息时间了，现在得去议事厅准备审问那些贵族。

 

这确实是阿不福思擅长的事情。在深夜，议事厅里灯火通明，那些从府邸中被抓来的贵族都站在他座前。  
“你只是个快没命的王后，”贵族中的一个老人阴阳怪气地讥讽，“他们很快会把你从王座上拉下来。”  
阿不思的手指轻轻扣着王座的扶手：“‘他们’？”  
“他们说陛下受了很重的伤，已经没办法再回到王都了。”另一个贵族青年说。  
“他们是谁？”  
“每个人。”  
阿不思静静地看着他们，他有些耳鸣了。就在这时，一个女官和仆人们神色仓皇地跑来：“殿下，您必须立刻回内廷一趟！”

他让人暂时扣押了那些贵族，跟着他们离开议事厅。就在刚才，安娜昏倒了，现在浑身滚烫。她喝了一杯摆在阿不思书桌旁的茶。


	23. Chapter 23

24

盖勒特的行军并不顺利。夏季的暴雨让速度减慢了许多。他收到了一封来自王都的信，是个坏消息，阿不思的妹妹去世了。  
那位小公主的身体一向不好，信上并未说明死因，也许是病逝。  
军中的情况也有异常，有侍卫提醒他，最近在中级军官直接弥漫着某种“不安定的气氛”。格林德沃没有在出征前露面，有些人已经起了疑心。  
在出征后的第一个月，军中发生了一场叛乱。有人试图在深夜纵火，但因为前些天的阴雨，火并没有烧起来。

 

阿不福思原来要护送安娜的遗体回去。  
他对过去几天的记忆有些模糊。阿不思不可能看不出安娜并不是病死，那杯茶有问题——然而兄长坚称她的死亡是因为疾病，让阿不福思尽快回去。  
他们吵了很多次，从出生到现在都不曾发生这样剧烈的争吵，或者说是他单方面对阿不思的怒吼更加恰当。接着他的哥哥做了件近乎于疯了的事——他让士兵把阿不福思打晕了。  
等再醒来，阿不福思所在的马车已经离开了王都。安娜遗体所在的灵柩也在车队里。他竟然就这样被阿不思赶了出来。

 

而就在王后把弟弟驱逐出王都之后不久，罗西尔一脉的大臣就用保护的名义将他从书房带走，囚禁在塔楼里。

罗西尔和她的叔父在王后的书房里，仆人们来来回回将这个地方翻来覆去找了无数遍，但他们发现国王的印章不在阿不思的书房里。  
“卧室和会客室也找遍了。”男仆回报，“我们甚至还把墙壁凿开……一无所获。”  
“我们只能确定他仿冒陛下发布命令已经有一段时间了，去温泉行宫调查的人怎么回报？”  
“那里什么都没有。”  
罗西尔的直觉要比其他人敏锐些，她知道自己那天在温泉行宫看到的人不是幻觉。

“我们得把国王印章拿到手，”她说，“不管如何，陛下一定发生了某些事，无法再控制局面了。王后窃得了他的权力，把我们耍得团团转。这也许是唯一一个机会，得到国王印章，以国王的名义发号施令，废除盖勒特王子的继承权。”  
他们想和阿不思做交易，立他的女儿为女王，只要他交出印章。

“也许您可以先下令，召王子带着军队回来。”关押者说，“这样一来，我们就可以将您从塔楼送回卧室。”  
“我无权下这个命令，只有陛下可以。”  
“陛下在哪？”  
“我也无权查问。”  
在监牢里，阿不思很难记住时间的流动。他在墙上刻下痕迹，每天刻一次，今天是第十五道划痕。说实话，格林德沃的秘密能隐藏到现在，他已经感到意外了。  
他不能背叛盖勒特。如今对这些人唯一的牵制就是王子掌握的兵力。  
“公主的身体状态一直不好。”那个人说，“就像您的妹妹一样。”  
他们不会把公主这个最大的筹码贸然用掉。阿不思告诉自己。但他开始失眠了，看不见天色的监牢里，失眠带来的后果是毁灭性的。

 

他在断续的睡梦里，梦见过许多次格林德沃，但是男人走在很远的前方。阿不思偶尔会被送饭的仆人惊醒，那是个老女仆，从阿尔的那个时代，她就在宫廷内行走了。  
阿不思悄声问她：“请你告诉我公主现在的情况……”  
在一次守卫松懈的时候，她悄悄告诉他，公主不见了。  
“有天，她从房间里消失了。”她说，“他们找了很久，但是都没能找到。”

 

在即将抵达北部边关前，盖勒特遇见了一个特殊的客人。

那是在清晨，天还未亮，一个哨兵抓住了疑似探子的人，但这人带着王室的纹章，要求立刻见王子。他被带进了盖勒特的帐篷，不用摘下兜帽，盖勒特就知道他是谁。  
“你为什么会在这？”他问，“你应该在温泉行宫才对。”  
——阿尔坐下歇息，他长途跋涉追赶过来的，有很多天没好好休息过了。  
“你需要马上带兵回王都。放弃攻打北方吧，盖勒特。事情没法继续隐瞒了，阿不思已经被关进了塔楼。”他解开斗篷，盖勒特赫然发现他怀里还有个女婴，“我用密道把公主带了出来。阿不思在被囚禁之前给我来了信，让我想办法把两样东西带来给你。”  
“我猜公主是其中之一。”  
“还有这个。”  
阿尔随手扔过去的东西是个黄金印章。那是属于国王的印章。

“如果让那些人得到这个，他们也能仿照国王发布命令。你得立刻回去，他们没法从阿不思那找到这东西，他绝对撑不到你打完仗再回去。”

也许战争在第二天就会爆发。如果他要建立威信，这场仗必不可少。  
但如果现在回去，就意味着他放弃了格林德沃打下来的北方。  
盖勒特从他手里手里接过襁褓。他了解这对父子，对他们而言，没什么比权力更有诱惑。只是盖勒特还年轻，也许尚能控制那些冲动。  
“我无法干涉你的选择。毕竟就算你现在折返，也许也来不及了。”他说，“尽快做出选择吧。”  
他离开了营地，骑上了马，身影消失在雾霭中。

 

在大约十几天后的一天，阿不思发现来送餐的人更换了。他能觉察到，那些人开始失去了耐心。  
他有时会在黑暗的牢房里出现幻觉，以为盖勒特打开了牢门。但理智告诉他，盖勒特是不会回来的。没人会放弃一场胜仗，带着军队一无所获跑回来。  
当他没有吃饭的心情、发现老鼠替他享用了晚餐后，那只老鼠很快就在地上痛苦抽搐起来。阿不思倒掉了那些饭菜，在接下来的三天，他都依靠着干面包和岩石上的滴水。夜里，有人进入了牢房，那是一个看守。他扑到了少年的身上，试图用手里的毯子捂死他。

但阿不思在入睡前，在手里攥着一枚铁钉。他狠狠用铁钉扎了这个男人——这人显然对于杀人并不熟练，惨叫着松开了手。阿不思别无选择，冲出了还没关上的牢门。他起初想往下跑，然而下方的台阶传来了士兵们的脚步声。  
他只能向着塔楼上方跑。

在小时候，他幻想过从戈德里克的塔楼上逃脱，比如钻出窗子，跳到下面的灌木丛里，也许灌木能成为缓冲。有次他几乎就要这么做了，但站在窗台边感受到下面的狂风呼啸着席卷，他最终还是放弃了。  
但和这次不一样。  
阿不思跑到塔楼的顶上，上面的风很大，他消瘦了许多，夜风将他的袍子吹得呼呼作响。追兵随后而至，他们并不介意阿不思自己跳下去，摔得粉身碎骨。

阿不思朝下面看了一眼。并没有那种能作为最后希望的灌木丛在塔楼下等着他。但他翻出了边缘，沿着外墙的滴水兽装饰向下移动。有士兵用长矛刺他——阿不思翻到了滴水兽的下方，背靠着石雕，他能听见长矛打在石头上的声音，那些人也许在讨论用重物把这个碍事的滴水兽砸断。  
他无路可逃了。

就在这时，远处亮起了隐约的火光。  
——军队回来了。

阿不思朝着远方望去，那火光越来越近。但同时，从上面传来了一声震耳欲聋的巨响。受命杀死他的士兵用长柄石锤砸击那个滴水兽，石屑像雨一样从他身旁落下；阿不思闭上双眼，他听见了滴水兽底座松动的声音。  
军队入城了，从塔楼上都能听见城门打开的声音。他们有打胜仗吗？阿不思想。显然没有——如果打了胜仗，前方就会架起豪华的仪仗……  
盖勒特放弃了那场战争。

他正为这个事实发怔，人就连同背靠的滴水兽向外侧歪斜。底座里面作为加固的铁杆成了最后的支点。他现在只能双手抓着石雕，整个人悬在半空。

在最初的耳鸣后，他听见盖勒特的声音。阿不思用尽了最后的力气，松开了双手，从塔楼上坠落下去。

盖勒特骑着马飞驰而过，在下方接住了他。

 

————

在一切混乱结束后，他们有许多事情需要做。  
盖勒特的继位，格林德沃的葬礼……阿尔将他埋在温泉行宫的地下。  
有人因为谋杀被驱逐和处死。阿不思给阿不福思写了信，希望他参与旧案的审判，有三个人涉及那杯下了毒的茶。

“我并没有想过你会赶回来。”在湖边散步时，他和盖勒特说，“我拜托阿尔先生带着孩子和印章来找你的时候，其实就已经……”  
“你为什么对我那么没有信心？”  
阿不思只是笑了笑，没有回答。盖勒特凑到他面前：“你在拿我和他比较？”  
“不，我脸上擦伤了，说话时候嘴角会有些疼罢了。”  
“别来这一套，我要把你送去修道院！”  
夏天要过去了。纽蒙迦德的秋天很短暂，但是沿着湖畔有无数的红叶树。盖勒特愤愤不平地声称要让阿不思见见那个“修道院”，带着仆人跟在不远处的卡尔不得不出声提醒：“陛下，医官说过……”  
现在要避免一些剧烈活动。

阿尔听说阿不思怀孕后，从旅行的地方给王都寄来了礼物。应该是当地的特产食物，但是口味辛辣。


End file.
